Coming Back
by Pretty Miss Me
Summary: Both Kagome and Inuyasha think that the well is closed up so they dont try it but one day when Inuyasha does he finds himself back in her time and trying to fit in her life the way he wants except Hojo gets in the way...
1. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer: K I don't own Inu, I do own Kagome's kids and her baby….          I own the plot, the whole plot and almost nothing but the plot.

Chapter 1- Welcome back, meet our daughter Luna

                 Luna sat there and started staring at a man she didn't know but felt like she was supposed to. His topaz yellow eyes glanced up at her questioningly as he ran his hands through his long silver hair. The way he looks at her is as if he knows Luna. Then she realize that their appearances were similar, eyes are the same color, even though her hair was black as raven. Luna's heart skipped a beat as he walks towards her with a grace that he doesn't know he has yet is also tough almost as if he was daring her to fight him. He walks up to Luna and lifts her up into his arms as if he was her dad. He is but Luna's mother never told her. 

                "Mama! Put me down! I don't even know you!" Luna screamed as this mysterious man lifts her up off her feet and twirls her around before setting her on the ground and looking up at the house from which her mother is coming out of. 

                 "Luna? Luna, are you ok? What' happening…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she sees the man. He is her husband. "Luna, sweetie, go in the house,"

               "Who is he Mama? Why did he pick me up?" 

                   "Luna, you heard what I said, go into the house. Now." Luna never heard her mother speak this way to her before. She complied and left before she got her mother even more ticked off. She hurried upstairs and ran out onto her balcony to watch and possibly find out whom this strange man was. Why did her mother want to be alone with him? Did she know him? 

               "What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded. 

                    "I came here to visit you, every one misses you. But apparently you don't miss us as well if you have a child." Inuyasha replied icily. 

                     "What do you mean? I have tried! And what are you talking about? What does Luna have to do with this?" 

                  "Luna? Is that what you called her? That's a pretty name. She has your beautiful hair…" Inuyasha said as he lifted a hand so he could feel her hair once more.

                     "She has your eyes too, you know," Kagome stated quietly as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and gently pushed his hand down from her head. 

                    "I noticed but why would she have my eyes?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

            "You mean you don't remember?" 

            "Of course I remember! But you were here for months after that! You never told me… Then one day you just disappeared. We never got a chance to finish collecting the jewel shards…" Ooops, bad choice of words.

            "Is that why you came back here? To get me to finish collecting those stupid shards? Because if it is you can turn around right now! It's bad enough that you came here without warning me some how. How am I going to explain this to our daughter?" After all these years, he still hadn't changed one bit. _So he's my father…_ Luna thought as she sat silently on a patio chair. 

            "No that's not why I came back here! I came back here because- did you say _our_ daughter?" 

            "Yes, our daughter, and why? Why did you come back here, Inuyasha?" 

            "I acme back because I- I missed you. I still love you," He said the last part so softly that Luna didn't hear. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome to embrace her. She just stood rigid. Now wasn't the time to do this. 

            "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha felt her go rigid the moment he had his arms fully around her.

            "Why didn't you ever try to come through the well? You have before without the jewel." Kagome said through her tears. 

            "I couldn't. I thought that somehow for some reason that you didn't want me to come back. That you found someone else." 

            "Oh, Inuyasha! How could you think that I found some one else? I thought maybe Kikyo came back some how and you- you forgot about me…" Kagome whispered.

            "Kagome, oh, Kagome! I could never forget you. Demons, we demon mate for life, remember I told you that, but if you want I guess I could bend the rules, after all…. I only a half-demon." He spat that last part out like venom.  

            "Only if you want," 

**_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened_**

****

**_If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself_**

****

**_If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and_**

****

**_If it weren't for me you wouldn't have amounted to very much_**

****

Ooh, this could be messy 

****

**_But you don't seem to mind_**

****

**_Ooh, don't go telling everybody_**

****

**_And overlook this supposed crime_**

****

"No, I don't want, but if you do I'm willing to let go," He said as he flashed back to that one precious, special night they had alone together, seven years ago….

_The light of the new moon flowed into the room just as the transformation was completing. Inuyasha was a human for the night. His silver hair turned a raven black, almost matching that of his beloved who was staring into his deep chocolate brown eyes with her dark brown ones. He lifted a hand to run it through her luscious black, silky tendrils. God, did he love her hair. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so that her lips could brush against his. Inuyasha let his hands fall to rest gently on her hips as he deepened the kiss. He let his tongue slip out and lick her lips lightly, asking nicely for entrance. She complied and used this and used this as an opportunity to slip hers into his mouth… They both just melted into that kiss and that single kiss led both of them to the best night of their lives, one they would never forget. Luna was proof. _

****

**_We'll fast forward to a few years later_**

****

**_And no one knows except the both of us_**

****

**_And I have honored your request for silence_**

****

**_And you've washed your hands clean of this  _**

**A/N: that was Hands Clean by Alanis Morissette, as was the clip up there, I didn't feel that the whole song fit so I only put in the first half**

"So what do we do know?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Uh, well…"

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"

"Yeah! Of course I want to! What kind of father do you think I am?" 

"One that doesn't both to come around for seven years," A small voice piped up. Luna couldn't help herself. She just _had to say it, although she should have kept to herself from the look that Inuyasha gave her when he looked around to see who had said the nasty comment. He looked up and around with his demon vision and caught the culprit. His own blood. He couldn't blame her. He could have tried harder._

"Luna! Have you been up there the whole time? I want you to march down here right now and come apologize to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled up at the balcony, she received an evil glare in response. "I mean it. _Now."_

Inuyasha was surprised. He had never seen Kagome like this before. So commanding. Strict. Motherly. He liked it. Pretty soon a little girl with topaz eyes, similar to his own and hair the color of the summer night sky came bursting out of the back door with tears in her eyes. Luna ran towards Inuyasha as fast as she could.

"Oh, Daddy! I am so so sorry for saying that! I don't know what came over me! I've always wanted a daddy and wondered why my friends had one and I didn't. I don't care where you have been! I'm just glad you're here now!" She poured out as she jumped up into his welcoming arms. About six months after Kagome had left he started to feel like he was missing something. Like he was supposed to be holding something that was there. Now he knew. Luna was the answer, she was the key. She was what he had been missing. She gasped. He supposed it was his ears. "Your eyes! They are the same color as mine! I've never met any one with the same color eyes as mine! And oh! You have ears! Are they real? Can I pet them?"

Inuyasha laughed. He had only ever let Kagome touch his ears and her alone. And he was even weary when she did it. The sensation that he got from it when Kagome rubbed his ears made him want to forget everything and just hold her forever. Yet, when Luna did it, it was exactly the opposite. He was suddenly aware and his senses on high alert. He felt freed from some sort of cage. Like he was on top of the world. 

"Now, now Luna. How about we go inside now? It's getting chilly out here." Kagome said as she linked arms with Inuyasha and steered him towards the all too familiar house. 

            "Are you worried that you might get sick and then the baby might get hurt Mama?" Luna asked questioningly. Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha. His face was pale; the blood had drained from it. He felt his blood run cold.

"Baby?" Was all that Inuyasha could manage to say. "Baby?! Baby?" he just kept repeating it over and over again.

A/N: K so do how'd u guys like it? I'll add what other chapters that I have but I may not post more until I get a couple reviews! I live for reviews!


	2. Kagome's Life and Kids

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this in every chapter? OH well, you know the drill…I own the plot storyline Kagome's kids…..uh I believe that is it. I don't down Inuyasha… you cant sue me cos I have no money so its pointless….

Chapter 2 

            Kagome took advantage of Inuyasha's current state and hauled him off towards the house. Once inside she got Luna's jacket out of the closet and went upstairs to fetch Sota and have him take Jake and Bella along with Luna to her mother's house where Andrew was. 

"Sota? Are you here? Can you do me a favor?" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Ya sis, what is it?" Sota yelled back down from his room. 

"Can you take Luna, Jake and Bella to Mom's house? Andrew is already there," 

"Sure, be down in a minute,"

"Thanks!" Kagome then picked up the phone to call her mother and tell her that the rest of her children were going over there. She picked her mother because she knew her mother wouldn't ask any questions. 

"Hey, Kagome! Where's Lu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Sota asked the man on the couch. He could recognize Inuyasha's hair and ears anywhere. This snapped Inuyasha out of the trance he had been in and back to reality. 

"Who are you? Are Kagome's new husband?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"No! I'm Sota! You remember me don't you? I'm Kagome's little brother," Sota had to admit, Inuyasha had certainly gotten weirder, he wondered why he was here after all this time. Kagome hadn't gone through the well in ages. Hojo wasn't going to be happy about this. 

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." Inuyasha replied looking down. 

"Hey, Uncle Sota! Why are we going to Grandma's house?" Two voices rang down from the top landing of the stairs. 

"Because you mother said so! Now get a move on!" 

"Who-? Who are they? They had better be Luna's playmates leaving…right?" If these were more of Kagome's kids he would faint. 

"Oh, that's Jake and Bella, they are Luna's half brother and sister. But they do play peacefully together, most of the time." This was the wrong thing to say to Inuyasha. "Hey, you know what? Jake has silver hair kind of like yours…" _Andrew too… I wonder if I should tell him about Andrew…_

"Jake? Is he Luna's twin? Please tell me he's Luna's twin!" Inuyasha pleaded desperately. The fact that she had been with another man would have his will to live go bye-bye. 

" I hate to break it to ya pal, but he's not, he's a whole year younger than Luna. But Bella, now Bella is a year younger than Jake but he has the pointy canines like you. Now Andrew…" 

"Tell me! Who was Kagome's other mate?" The only other person he knew who had white hair was Sesshomaru and if he ever found out that Sesshomaru had so much as touched Kagome, much less mated with her, he would rip him limb from limb with his own bare hands.  

"Well, I think that the first one wasn't to good to her but she had one kid with him, Jake, the guys name was weird. Something like Sesshomaru I think…."

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him for touching my mate!" Inuyasha thundered, making Kagome drop the phone. 

"No, mom it's ok. No, Sesshomaru isn't back and you know Hojo wouldn't do that," She said Hojo's name in almost a whisper. Inuyasha probably hated the guy he never met just as much as he hated his brother and Naraku. "Yeah, well I'd best be going, I have company…. Yeah, Sota will be right along with the kids… Thank you so much Mom… uh-huh, ok bye-bye." And Kagome hung up the phone and headed into the living room. She hugged Sota and then as the rest of her children marched downstairs she introduced them all to Inuyasha. The kids said a shy hello before hurrying into their jackets and scurrying out the door after Sota and Luna. 

"So…" Kagome was at a loss for words. What do you say to your old um, well, she wasn't sure what to consider Inuyasha. He considered her his mate but that didn't seem right. But what did? That one night so many years ago did…

"So where'd all those kids come from?" Inuyasha demanded and practically yelled at Kagome. 

"Oh, uh well, they're my kids, I already introduced you to them. But you haven't met Andrew. Oh you should Inuyasha! He is so like you. Andrew is a quarter demon, and well he, he inherited your ears and white hair." She said ending in a small voice. Andrew was always so upset that he couldn't live and be as normal as a boy could be without a father. Like Luna, his twin, his other half. She was the only one who could calm him, she stood up for him, cared for him, helped him with his school work, acted like a second mother to him as well as a great younger sister. 

"You-you mean, Luna has a-a-a twin?" Inuyasha stuttered. He wasn't a father of just one darling, beautiful girl, but also a boy! He had always wanted a son! Some one to teach, some one to share all his secrets with, some one to continue his quest if he couldn't, and now finally he had one! 

"Yeah, Andrew, the demon part of him truly stands out. More than Jake and Luna put together. And Bella is just pure human." She stated quite plainly.

"So then, we have a son and a daughter… But whose are Jake and Bella and are you pregnant?"

"Well, Jake-Jake is-is, you see- he's -he's," Kagome started shakily, she couldn't tell him that they were Sesshomaru's. That she fell for one of his tricks, that he raped her and tricked her into marrying him. "I can't tell you Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed. "It's too hard, can we talk about Bella?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want to do," What was so bad about Jake? Seeing that it was so hard for Kagome to tell Inuyasha who the boy's father was scared him and made him wonder about whom it was. 

"Bella, sweet, innocent Bella. You see I had a rough first marriage; I was beaten, raped and abused. I needed comfort. It was then I suddenly realized that I had no one outside my family to turn to. I think I may have disgraced my family a little so it didn't feel right to turn to them." Kagome had silent tears running down her face now. It made Inuyasha feel bad that she had been through so much pain without him there to protect her.  "Then I was talking to Sota one day and he said he saw Hojo at the supermarket. Hojo asked how I was and Sota being the blabbermouth he is, told him that I just gotten through a rocky divorce and may need some help getting back on my feet. Hojo was surprised that I had even gotten married at all but got the hint. He came over the very next day with flowers and just about anything that he could possibly think of that may have made me feel better. I let him stay a few nights in Sota's old room. It was real comforting to have him there, and we caught up on old times. After a few weeks I had gained enough trust from him to be able to tell him about why I could never go out with him, why I_ really_ missed so much school. Inuyasha, after you get to know him, he really is a nice guy. Eventually I feel in love with him." She ended in a small voice and lifted her eyes from the ground to look into Inuyasha's. But he was standing up, fuming. 

"How could you?" Was all that Inuyasha could manage to say without breaking something or flying into frenzy. 

"Inuyasha! How can you say that? I thought that I was never going to see any of you any more? Did you want me to stay unhappy? Especially after what happened with Sesshomaru!" Kagome had taken enough from Inuyasha, and needed to let him know that she couldn't be expected to stay loyal after all her pain. But she defiantly shouldn't have mentioned Sesshomaru no matter how bad she needed to vent.

"What happened with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome with such force that she flew back onto the couch. "Sorry,"

"You should be! Well, you see, I was vulnerable I guess you could say, after I had Luna and Andrew. I was lost, scared, and lonely. I fell for one of his traps," She started to cry again, Inuyasha immediately went to her side, he hated to see women cry, especially Kagome and his mother. "I can't remember how I did, or if I even tried to resist him. But, oh, Inuyasha! He raped me! I think he drugged me and then raped me! I felt so dirty after he did. Then he left me alone. And before he left he said that he hoped that I learned my lesson after leaving his dear brother. Soon after I began to get sick in the morning. I knew immediately what was wrong with me. I was pregnant again. Luna and Andrew were only a year old! I didn't know what to do. I was a mess after that. Jake's pregnancy was the hardest and the worst. In the middle I was so stressed and depressed that the doctor said that I had to pull out or Jake wouldn't make it. Even though Sesshomaru was the father to this child I simply couldn't just let it die. So I got my act together and shortly after Jake was born I met up with Hojo." 

Inuyasha was speechless. A moment ago he was thinking that whatever had happened to Kagome she had probably deserved for abandoning them in the middle of their mission but now. Now he felt just plain rotten, like he was no better than Sesshomaru. Kagome was too good a person to deserve any pain. She had cried the whole time she told her painful story. Inuyasha almost felt tears coming to his eyes for his beloved and all that happened to her. 

"Awww, Kagome. It's ok. Nothing's gonna tear us apart now that I'm back. And I'm back for good." Inuyasha said soothingly as he stroked her hair. 

"Oh, Inuyasha. I don't know if that's possible. I'm married if you didn't remember." She pulled away and showed him her hand. On it was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was the kind of ring that Kagome deserved. The kind of ring she had. The kind of ring that he would never had been able to give her. 

"What are you saying? I thought you loved me?" Inuyasha glared at her. She had always tricked him; he never knew what to think about her or what she was thinking.

"Well, I do, but-but Inuyasha, I'm married to Hojo now! I can't just leave him because all of a sudden you show up unannounced like this! He was mad enough when he found out about Luna and Andrew and hoe we weren't married or anything! Hojo is different! Hojo is- Hojo is-" Kagome was cut off by the from door being opened. Hojo was home from work now. 

"Hello? Kagome? Did I just hear you say my name?" He asked as he stepped through the front door and looked around the entryway questioningly. 

"In here Hojo!" She yelled. 

"Ahh, Kagome, my sweet darling," He said as he embraced her and then pulled her close for a quick yet loving kiss but stopped halfway through when he saw Inuyasha. "Who are you?" He asked. "Kagome, you didn't tell me we were having visitors today. And come to think of it, where are the kids? Even if you didn't tell me who is so important to have the kids not here?" 

"Hojo, this is Inuyasha," At the sound of that named, Hojo remembered everything. 

"Get out of my house this instant!" He roared. He would not have this beast in here after all he had put Kagome through. 

A/N: So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! I am just going to keep begging for reviews because, like my other fic, I am posting all I have written in advance like on the same day or whatever because I write a bunch then post it….Just to let you know…


	3. Who Does She Belong To?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Hojo, Sesshomaru, Naraku(I don't think I put him in but just in case I did…)Kagome, Sota, Kagome's mom…and anyone else on the show. I do own the plot, kids, and story line.

Chapter 3 – Who does she belong to?

_How dare he speak to me like this? After all he stole** my** mate! _ Inuyasha thought as he stood there calmly listening to Hojo yell mercilessly at him while Kagome tried to calm him. She had never seen him react this way. Only Inuyasha did. He must really care about her and gotten a bad impression about Inuyasha if he was reacting this way. She could see why though. She did tend to talk about his bad qualities more than his good ones even though he had more good than bad ones. 

I had no choice but to hear you 

****

**_You stated your case time and again _**

****

**_I thought about it_**

****

****

            "Okay that's enough lecturing! I get the point!" Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer; this was probably the longest he ever stayed still while being lectured. All the while he thought about Hojo's point of view and what he would do if some one did this to him. It was understandable for him to act this way. 

            This was all too much for Kagome to handle. She had always hated the way Inuyasha was so protective of her and how Hojo was too trusting. He always treated her the best, gave her everything she could ever want or need. She wasn't used to this with Inuyasha. He was never open about his feelings and she usually had to pry them out or 'sit' him. 

            **_You treat me like I'm a princess_**

****

**_            I'm not used to liking that_**

****

**_            You ask how my day was_**

            Kagome couldn't help but immediately take a liking to Hojo; he was so nice and caring. But Inuyasha you couldn't help liking because he was so reliable and loyal despite his over-protectiveness. She wasn't surprised that she fell for either one of them.

****

**_            You've already won me over in spite of me_**

****

**_            Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_**

****

**_            Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_**

****

**_            I couldn't help it_**

****

**_            It's all your fault_**

****

****They both encased her with a feeling of warmth and security that it was hard to choose. Is this how Inuyasha felt? Now that she started to think about and sit there watching them yell at each other, Hojo did physically resemble Inuyasha in certain ways. His hair was the same color Inuyasha's was when he was human except it was shorter. They had the same body structure and similar facial details. They both seemed to love her enough to make her love them in return. 

            **_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_**

****

**_            You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_**

**_            That's not lip service_**

****

**_You've already won me over in spite of me_**

****

**_            Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_**

****

**_            Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_**

****

**_            I couldn't help it_**

****

**_            It's all your fault_**

****

****The men had been ignoring Kagome since she gave up trying to separate them. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of their eyes, the noticed that she wasn't there! Kagome usually stayed where the action was and always tried to help settle things. They must have really been fighting if she left. Could they have possibly been that aggressive/possessive over her? 

            **_You are the bearer of unconditional things_**

****

**_            You held your breath and the door for me_**

****

**_            Thanks for your patience_**

****

****

**_            You're the best listener that I've ever met_**

****

**_            You're my best friend_**

****

**_            Best friend with benefits_**

****

**_            What took me so long_**

****

****

**_            I've never felt this healthy before_**

****

**_            I'm never wanted anything rational_**

****

**_            I am aware now_**

****

            I am aware now 

******That wasAlanis Morissette's Head Over Feet; I didn't add the last chorus because I didn't feel like it. But there I gave her credit you can't sue me! I guess you can tell whose music that I am a fan of**

****Hojo walked over to where the kitchen and living room met, he glanced around and saw Kagome making some tea. She gave him a bright smile as if he wasn't in the other room fighting with her ex-boyfriend (I guess you could call Inu that). That smile always made Hojo go weak at the knees. 

            "Did you want something dear?" Kagome asked calmly. 

            "Oh, I uh, I just wanted to see where you went to, that's all," Hojo stammered, that smile almost made him forget why he was there. 

            "Oh, ok. Would you and Inuyasha like some tea? I'm sure all that yelling must be torture on your throats," She replied politely. 

            "Sure, we'll be in here in a minute!" he called over his shoulder as he closed the door and walked back into the living room. _'I wonder why she is always so damn nice! She acted almost like its not big deal that me and her ex-boyfriend are in here fighting over who she rightfully belongs to and rather that we are debating what the weather will be like tomorrow' _He thought as he approached his place in front of Inuyasha in the living room. 

            "Hey Inuyasha? Did you ever wonder how Kagome can be so nice and polite to people even when they are being really mean or rude to her or her friends?" Hojo asked to test and see if he really liked Kagome and noticed or is he was really as oblivious to Kagome's feelings as she said he was sometimes.

            "Yeah, it bugged me sometimes how she was like that, so caring and compassionate for everyone," Inuyasha replied softly. Hojo didn't like the sound of that, it sounded like he didn't like the fact she was so giving of her emotions. 

            **This song will be from Kagome's POV**
    
    **_               I'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance if you want it_**
    
    **_    I will give you encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it_**
    
    **_               You can speak of anger and doubts your fears and freak-outs and I'll hold it_**
    
    **_               You can share your so-called shame filled accounts of times in your life and I won't judge it_**
    
    **_               (And there are no strings attached to it)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_   You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give_**
    
    **_               You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have_**
    
    **_               I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege_**
    
    **_               And you owe me nothing in return_**
    
    ****
    
    **_   You can ask for space for yourself and only yourself and I'll grant it_**
    
    **_               You can ask for freedom as well or time to travel and you'll have it_**
    
    **_               You can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and I'll support it_**
    
    **_               You can ask for anything you want anything at all and I'll understand it_**
    
    **_               (And there are no strings attached to it)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_               You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give_**
    
    **_You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have_**
    
    **_               I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege_**
    
    **_And you owe me nothing in return_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I bet you're wondering when the next payback shoe will eventually drop_**
    
    **_I bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to cough up_**
    
    **_               I bet wonder how far you have now danced you way back into debt_**
    
    **_This is the only kind of love, as I understand it that there really is_**
    
    ****
    
    **_               You can express your deepest of truths even if it means I'll lose you and I'll hear it_**
    
    **_               You can fall into the abyss on your way to your bliss I'll empathize with_**
    
    **_               You can say that you have to skip town to chase your passion I'll hear it_**
    
    **_               You can even hit rock bottom have a mid-life crisis and I'll hold it_**
    
    **_               (And there are no strings attached)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_               You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give_**
    
    **_               You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have_**
    
    **_               I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege_**
    
    **_               And you owe me nothing in return_**

**That was Alanis Morissette's You Owe Me Nothing In Return**

"I wonder why she never expects people to be nice in return," Inuyasha, said to break the silence between the two that had been hanging in the air between them as they pondered this thought. 

            "I don't know," Hojo, replied before Kagome called them from the kitchen to them that the tea was done. They wondered into the kitchen and sat down on either side of Kagome. 

            "Did you get it all sorted out?" She asked like this was something that has been happening everyday. "Because if I have any say in it I would like to tell you with whom I feel that I should be with."

            They both paused, was she serious? Had she chosen herself? She was the only one among the three who actually knew the personalities of the other two beside her. Maybe she was suggesting this because she didn't like to see people fight over her? Surely she must be at the least bit flattered of the huff they were making over her!
    
    **_               Like anyone would be _**
    
    **_               I am flattered by your fascination with me _**
    
    **_               Like any hot blooded woman _**
    
    **_               I have simply wanted an object to crave _**
    
    **_               But you're not allowed _**
    
    **_               You're uninvited _**
    
    **_               An unfortunate slight …_**
    
    **Here I cut out the middle verse because I felt that it didn't work**
    
    **_               …Like any uncharted territory _**
    
    **_               I must seem greatly intriguing _**
    
    **_               You speak of my love like _**
    
    **_               You have experienced like mine before _**
    
    **_               But this is not allowed _**
    
    **_               You're uninvited _**
    
    **_               An unfortunate slight _**
    
    ****
    
    **_               I don't think you unworthy _**

**_I need a moment to deliberate_**

**That was Alanis Morissette's Uninvited from City of Angels******

A/N: Yes, yes yes I know… it was song-ficy.. well it keeps going on like that….Im trying to cut back… sorry


	4. I Don't Belong To You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… don't sue me! I already gave credit to all the songs and I said I don't own Inu!!!!!**

**Chapter 4- I don't belong to any you!**

"Do you even care at all about what we are fighting about, honey? Do you understand?" Hojo asked, slightly condescending. 

            "Yes, I do. I came in here to get away from it. I hate it when people fight over me and you should know that Inuyasha! After all those times you got jealous of the boyfriend that I never had and always forbade me to see him and accused me of doing things I never did!" Kagome replied rather hotly. 

            "Okay," Hojo replied meekly. He knew not to make Kagome mad, as did Inuyasha. 

            "So, did you work it out? To whom do you think I 'belong' to?" Kagome asked sweetly, putting emphasis on 'belong'. 

            "Sweetie, we never said that you belonged to anyone," Hojo said, slightly confused. 

            "Yeah, Kagome. You know both of us better than that!" Inuyasha butted in. 

            "I thought I did." She stated in one of those 'end of discussion I am very disappointed in the both of you' tones. 
    
    **_how 'bout me not blaming you for everything _**
    
    ****
    
    **_how 'bout me enjoying the moment for once _**
    
    ****
    
    **_how 'bout how good it feels to finally forgive you _**
    
    ****
    
    **_how 'bout grieving it all one at a time _**

**That was the third verse of Alanis Morissette's Thank U**

And she got and walked out of the room leaving the men with both of their mouths hanging open. They were both sure that this wasn't just some male dominance thing. Women weren't things that can be traded and not cared by lost. They weren't like pets either, pets can be replaced, and lovers couldn't. Inuyasha felt that with his mate, he would never and could never be separated from her with out great sorrow. And Kagome was his mate! At least by youkai standards she was. He guessed that by her culture's standards he wasn't and that Hojo was. There was no place for him here. He never seemed to have a place. 

            "I think I'll go now. I'll be back though." He said with resolution that this matter has not been resolved yet he needed time to think out what he would do next. Inuyasha wasn't used to thinking out and planning his attack. He usually just leapt in feet first, eyes closed, hoping for the best. He left the planning to the others. So this was new to him and required more thought than the average person. 

            **_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you _**

****

**_            When you think everything's ok and everything's going right_**

****

**_            And life has a funny was of helping you out when_**

****

**_            You think everything's gone wrong and everything_**

****

**_            Blows up in your face_**

****

**Alanis Morissette's Ironic, that was the fifth verse**

Why did he have to try the well again? Why couldn't he have given up hope long ago like the others? Well, truthfully he did, but just had that little voice in the back of his head and had nothing to do that day. Everything was going smoothly, they were collecting shards again, slowly but steadily, even if they couldn't be purified and even if Kagome had half of all their old ones. Collecting the shards without her was hard because they had to pay attention more in the villages they passed through and couldn't use her to sense them in approaching demons much less tell where they were on the demon's body. But they somehow managed, they always did. Then he _had to come through the well and get himself in this tangled up mess. Boy, life was real fair to him. Yeah, right!_

            _Why did that Inuyasha have to come now? With Kagome halfway through her pregnancy, this is a crucial time in our baby's development. Stress like this could harm her and the baby. He just had to come and complicate her life even more. It was bad enough that she couldn't pass high school and had to get held back a bit because she missed so much school trying to help them out. _ Hojo thought as he stormed out of the house and outside to wander around the shrine and let off steam. He wasn't the type to get all possessive and worked up about things but for some reason her felt a sudden need to defend and have Kagome near. Maybe it was because she was pregnant and Inuyasha seemed liked he wanted to take Kagome away. Well, they did have a child even if it was out of wedlock. But then again he didn't see Sesshomaru coming around…. Wait, bad comparison. Hojo finally decided, after many minutes of arguing with himself inside his head, to talk calmly and rationally with Kagome and decide as a couple what to do. 

A/N: KK here it is remember this is all in advance… OS I will keep on asking for the reviews cos I live for them…..!


	5. Talking With Kagome

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but her kids

Chapter 5- Talking with Kagome

            "Kagome, honey? Are you awake?"  Hojo asked quietly while entering their room and seeing Kagome lying with her back towards him, on the bed. She didn't answer, only rolled over to face him. Her face was streaked with black, she must have been crying and her mascara leaked leaving black lines where her tears rolled off her pale face. "Anything I can get you?" 

            "No, thank you," She replied sleepily. Kagome sat up in bed and started to rub then got up and walked towards the bathroom to fix her make-up. All of a sudden she heard music playing in background. _Hojo must have turned on the radio to soothe me. How thoughtful. _ Kagome thought as she recognized the song and started to sing along with the lyrics. 

            **_There are so many reasons that I find to run to you_**

****

**_            Cos there's so little love in my life, now I m away_**

****

**_            And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be. _**

****

****As Kagome was singing she realized how much the song related to her life. She had started to feel that even as wacked out as her life used to be, it was easier than it is now that Inuyasha came back. The last lines of the verse made her realize that she never allowed anyone that she loved to come close to her after the Sesshomaru incident. With that mainly being Hojo, and her being married to him and carrying their second child, she realized it wasn't fair to him. 

            **_So much between us and we both know its wrong_**

****

**_            So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong._**

****

****Inuyasha was walking around the shrine, which always seemed to calm him, trying to sort out his thoughts. Then he started to hear some music coming pretty loudly from Kagome's room. He was amazed at how closed the lyrics of the song touched home with him. 

                        **_So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else_**

****

**_                        There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away_**

****

**_                        Are you finding it hard all on your own_**

****

**_                        Having to face each night alone_**

****

**_                        Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need_**

****

**_                        And I miss you more each day_**

****

****Hojo walked out of the room but had the music loud enough so that he could hear it anywhere in the house. For some reason he always liked this song. The third verse, especially right now, always seem to make him think of his relationship with Kagome. 

            **_So many feelings emotions running away with me_**

****

**_            Cos its you that believe and I love this one so deep_**

****

**_            So much between us and we both know its wrong_**

****

**_            Now I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong_**

****

**_            Back where I belong_**

****

**_            So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else_**

****

**_            There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away_**

****

**_            Are you finding it hard all on your own_**

****

**_            Having to face each night alone_**

****

**_            Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need_**

****

**_            And I miss you more each day_**

****

****All three of them seemed to connect deeply with the one song and all sang the last thought at the same while Kagome continued aloud with the final chorus…

            **_So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong_**

****

**_            Back where I belong_**

****

**_            So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else_**

****

**_            There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away_**

****

**_            Are you finding it hard all on your own_**

****

**_            Having to face each night alone_**

****

**_            Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need_**

****

**_            And I miss you more each day_**

****

**That was Miss You More by BBMak**

_It's funny how one song can reach that many people at the same time. _ Kagome thought as she put the finishing touches on her eye shadow. _ I don't think that I could ever get over loving Inuyasha, but could get over Hojo if I chose Inuyasha? I love them both, I don't' think I can choose. And I know I cant have both. This is must be how Inuyasha felt while he was choosing between Kikyo and me! And to think that I may not choose him and choose Hojo instead! Oh horrible that would be! Now I must choose Inuyasha. It's only fair; only fair to Inuyasha but not to Hojo. I felt so bad for turning him down so much in high school. I guess I'll just have to ask them for more time. _"Maybe we can all go out tonight, to a club or something and get out minds off of this,"

A/n: How'd u like it? I know I know, another short chapter but isn't it a nice break form all those really long ones?


	6. Japanese American Idol

Disclaimer: Like I have said before… I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 6- Japanese American Idol 

            "This was a great idea, Kagome!" Hojo said above the music. They all decided to go to a karaoke bar. Hearing the people sing their hearts out only to have tomatoes thrown at them was fun and set their minds at ease for the time being. "Hey Kagome, why don't you show these people what singing really is!"

            "Oh, I don't know, Hojo. I'm not very good and I don't want to get covered in tomatoes!" Kagome was appalled that he, her husband, would even suggest an idea as absurd as this.

            "Come on, honey! I hear you singing in the shower all the time!" Kagome turned bright red and hit Hojo with her purse. "Ow!"

            "Fine, I'll go. But! There's a but! Both of you have to go up too and sing your own song!" She replied gleefully as she headed towards the DJ to tell him her song.

            "Kagome, singing Luna's Boat Song…" 

            "**_Wishing on a dream that seems far off_**

****

**_            Hoping, it will come today_**

****

**_            Into the starlit night_**

****

**_            Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_**

****

**_            Waiting on a shooting star_**

****

**_            But, what if that star is not to come?_**

****

**_            Will their dreams fade to nothing?_**

****

**_            When the horizon darkens most,_**

****

**_            We all need to believe there is hope," _**As her voice strengthened at the last line more people started to turn their heads and see where that beautiful voice was coming from. 

            **_"IS an angel watching closely over me?_**

****

**_            Can there be a guarding light I've yet to see?_**

****

**_            I know my heart should guide me, but_**

****

**_            There's a hole a within my soul." _**She now had every single person in the bar's attention. 

            **_"What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_**

****

**_            Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_**

****

**_            I wish then for a chance to see_**

****

**_            Now all I need (desperately)_**

****

**_            Is my star to come…"_**

Luna's Boat Song, I don't know who sings it but its from the game Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete I think

She finished her song and came back to reality from the sound of applause and cheering for her. Among those cheers were those of wanting an encore. Kagome smiled warmly and blushed a small bit before stating that she would sing Soluna's For All Time

"I would like to dedicate this song to two very special men in my life," Kagome said before turning to signal the DJ and backup singers. 

**_"You were the first in my life_**

**_Who has ever made me feel this way_**

**_And I will not deny_**

**_I'm gonna need you right here_**

**_By my side_**

****

**_Baby, I can wait_**

**_(Come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)_**

**_Let me take you breath away_**

**_(By holdin' and Kissin' and loving' and touchin' you)_**

**_Never will be too late_**

**_(See myself through your eyes)_**

**_Baby I can wait_**

**_(Until the day I hear you say)_**

****

**_You are mine_**

**_There's no other one for my_**

**_Keep in mind_**

**_You make my life complete_**

**_And tonight _**

**_We'll make love endlessly_**

****

**_Cos you're mine_**

**_You're the one that I'll keep_**

**_For all Time_**

****
    
    ****
    
    **_               Now that you're here, boy_**
    
    **_               I'm never gonna let you go_**
    
    **_               Can I touch you there, oh_**
    
    **_               Do you mind if we kiss real slow_**
    
    **_               You're my everything_**
    
    **_               You're my hopes and dreams_**
    
    **_               Baby, you know it ain't no lie_**
    
    **_               I'm gonna be with you till the day I die_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Baby, I can wait_**
    
    **_(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)_**
    
    **_Let me take your breathe away_**
    
    **_(holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)_**
    
    **_Never will be too late_**
    
    **_(see myself through your eyes)_**
    
    **_Baby, I can wait_**
    
    **_(no no, til the day I hear you say)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_There's no other one for me_**
    
    **_Keep in mind_**
    
    **_You make my life complete_**
    
    **_And tonight_**
    
    **_We'll make love endlessly_**
    
    **_Cuz you're mine_**
    
    **_You're the one that I'll keep_**
    
    **_For all time_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You're the one that lights my fire_**
    
    **_You're the one that keeps me strong_**
    
    **_You're the one that I depend on_**
    
    **_When my world is goin' wrong_**
    
    **_You're the one that I hold closer_**
    
    **_You're the man I'm dreaming of_**
    
    **_And I really really love you_**
    
    **_I just want you to know that_**
    
    ****
    
    **_There's no other one for me_**
    
    **_Keep in mind_**
    
    **_You make my life complete_**
    
    **_And tonight_**
    
    **_We'll make love endlessly_**
    
    **_Cuz you're mine_**
    
    **_You're the one that I'll keep_**
    
    **_For all time_**
    
    ****
    
    **_There's no other one for me_**
    
    **_Keep in mind_**
    
    **_You make my life complete_**
    
    **_And tonight_**
    
    **_We'll make love endlessly_**
    
    **_Cuz you're mine_**
    
    **_You're the one that I'll keep_**
    
    **_For all time_**
    
    **_I can't wait till the day_**
    
    **_I hear you say_**
    
    **_You're the one that I need_**
    
    **_You're the one that I'll keep_**

**_    For all time_**

****

**_That was Soluna For all Time_**

****

            Kagome looked up from the last line with a small smile before running off stage and embracing both men in a fierce hug. 

            "I don't know what I would do with out the both you!" She said in between the sobs rising in her throat. "So, who's next?" 

A/N: Gosh I don't know why all these chaps are so short! Maybe its just my imagination….I hope you all liked it and will review it for me!!!!!!!


	7. Red Faced Hojo

Disclaimer: Same thing I always say…I don't own Inuyasha some other really lucky person does…I do own the plot, story line and Kagome's kids…. Chapter 7- Red faced Hojo 

            "I'll go," Hojo said over his shoulder as he hurried top tell the DJ his song. 

            "All right, our next contestant is Hojo singing Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden!" The DJ announced like he was on some kind of game show. Now, Hojo can't sing, even if his life depended on it so he was taking a huge risk by singing in front of a crowd like this especially after Kagome sang to beautifully. 
    
    **_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_**
    
    **_I'll be your fantasy_**
    
    **_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_**
    
    **_Be everything that you need_**
    
    **_I'll love you more with every breath_**
    
    **_Truly, madly, deeply do_**
    
    **_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_**
    
    ****
    
    **_A new beginning_**
    
    **_A reason for living_**
    
    **_A deeper meaning_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**
    
    **_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**
    
    **_I want to lay like this forever_**
    
    **_Until the sky falls down on me_**
    
    ****
    
    **_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_**
    
    **_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_**
    
    **_Then make you want to cry_**
    
    **_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_**
    
    **_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_**
    
    **_The highest powers_**
    
    **_In lonely hours_**
    
    **_The tears devour you_**
    
    **_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**
    
    **_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**
    
    **_I want to lay like this forever_**
    
    **_Until the sky falls down on me_**
    
    **_Oh can you see it baby?_**
    
    **_You don't have to close your eyes_**
    
    **_'Cause its standing right here before you_**
    
    **_All that you need will surely come_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_**
    
    **_I'll be your fantasy_**
    
    **_I'll be you hope I'll be your love_**
    
    **_Be everything that you need_**
    
    **_I'll love you more with every breath_**
    
    **_Truly, madly deeply do_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**
    
    **_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**
    
    **_I want to lay like this forever_**
    
    **_Until the sky falls down on me _**
    
    ****
    
    **_That was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden if you didn't know_**
    
    ****
    
                   When he was done he wiped the tomatoes out of his eyes so that he could see the crowd a little better. Then he realized that there was no crowd! Only Kagome sitting at the table with her hand hiding her head and Inuyasha was on the floor, doubled up from laughing. 
    
                   "Where is everyone?" Hojo yelled from the stage.
    
                   "They ran out to get more vegetables!" Inuyasha panted as he pointed at Hojo's shirt. It was covered in red! And he was certain there was a bit of yellow from squash or something. He burst into tears and ran off the stage crying. Kagome got up slapped Inuyasha's arm gave him a warning look and ran off after Hojo. Inuyasha was barely able to hold his face for a few seconds while Kagome slapped his arm and then when she left he took a few minutes to stop laughing before heading back to her house. 
    
    Later that night…. 
    
                   Kagome was getting ready for bed and still giggling about the karaoke bar. That was a good idea she really needed to get out and have fun. It would probably be one of the last times before she had her baby. Still feeling youthful and hyper from karaoke bar, she turned on the stereo started singing along to the next song on the radio. 
    
    **_They passed me by, all of those great romances_**
    
    **_You were, I felt, robbing my of my rightful chances_**
    
    **_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_**
    
    **_And so I dealt you the blow_**
    
    **_One of us had to go_**
    
    **_Now its different, I want you to know_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_One of us is crying_**
    
    **_One of us is lying_**
    
    **_In her lonely bed_**
    
    **_Staring at the ceiling_**
    
    **_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_**
    
    **_One of is lonely_**
    
    **_One of us is only_**
    
    **_Waiting for a call_**
    
    **_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_**
    
    **_Wishing she had never left at all_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I saw myself as a concealed attraction_**
    
    **_You kept me away, from the heat and the action_**
    
    **_Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving_**
    
    **_That's how I started to show_**
    
    **_One of us had to go_**
    
    **_Now I've changed and I want you to know_**
    
    **_One of us is crying_**
    
    **_One of us is lying_**
    
    **_In her lonely bed_**
    
    **_Staring at the ceiling_**
    
    **_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_**
    
    **_One of is lonely_**
    
    **_One of us is only_**
    
    **_Waiting for a call_**
    
    **_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_**
    
    **_Wishing she had never left at all_**
    
    **_Never left at all_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Staring at the ceiling_**
    
    **_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_**
    
    **_One of is lonely_**
    
    **_One of us is only_**
    
    **_Waiting for a call_**
    
    **_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_**
    
    **_Wishing she had never left at all_**
    
    ****
    
    **_A*Teens' One of Us_**
    
                   Little did she know was that her window was open and Inuyasha was sitting, like he always did, it the tree outside, listening to every word that came out of her beautiful mouth. He wondered if she knew what her singing was doing to him. How addicting and alluring it was, it made him want to jump out of the tree he was in and into her window. It made him want her to know how much he truly cared for her. That _he was the one for her, not Hojo! But how?  All of a sudden a strange yet wondrous feeling came over Inuyasha. He felt like breaking into song the way you see people in cartoons do (A/N: Inuyasha isn't a cartoon its anime but come on, same difference!). And break into song he did. Inuyasha started to sing a song the he had heard Kagome listening to one night before he came to get her, one night long ago. The lyrics appealed to him so he started coming over while he knew she was away to learn the words to it.  _
    
    A/N: How was it??? Reviews please!!


	8. A Private Performance

Chapter 8- A private performance 
    
                   He had forgotten them long ago… Yet the came to him easily for some reason this night. 

**_Baby set me free  
From this misery  
I can't take this no more  
Since you went away  
Nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for_**

**_Here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do_**

**_  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you , need you so  
Until you're back here, baby  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go_**

**_So I told you lies  
Even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl, I promise you  
Now my love is true  
This is what I'm living for_**

**_Coz here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do_**

**_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you , need you so  
Until you're back here, baby  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go_**

**_And I wonder  
Are you thinking of me   
Coz I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life_**

**_Coz here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do_**
    
    **_Until you're back here baby  
    
    Miss you, want you , need you so  
    
    Until you're back here, baby  
    
    There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
    
    You are the one and I can't let you go_**
    
    ****
    
    **_A/N: That was BBMak, Back here. Guess you guys can tell who I like! Don't worry I plan on changing up the type of music into some other stuff… How about Ra? Do you call me name? Maybe for a rebellious IY? Give me suggestions! _**
    
    ****
    
                   Little did he know that Kagome found out he had been listening to her and decided to see what he talks about there he's alone up in those trees. She heard him talking to himself about her.  She wished that he had only told his true feelings because she knew him and knew that there was more that he was feeling than what he said. Then he started singing…. She wondered if he had heard that song on her stereo before because it sounded oddly familiar. And if those were actually, really even remotely close to his feelings than he really did love her and miss her. 
    
                   Hearing him sing brought tears to her eyes, she remembered trying to give him singing lessons awhile ago… He had such a wondrous voice, not exactly what you could call beautiful, but not really manly. It was …different for lack of a better word.  Inuyasha was different, that's all you could say about him. 
    
                   He snapped back to reality when he realized that he had been looking at Kagome's window the whole time. When he started it was empty. Now there was someone there…Kagome. He could tell because he had demon sight. It took almost all his hard-earned self-control to not yell and roar at her right then about privacy. No, he couldn't do that. He wanted to show her that he was a changed man; he didn't act the way he did before she left. Although it was hard, he _could control his temper. If he wanted to. _
    
                   Instead he didn't the unlikely and jumped onto her window sill like all those times before when he came in the middle of the night to whisk her off into the feudal era. When he got there he jumped of the sill like a cat that had don't this many times before. Once fully down in a crouch he righted himself with lightening speed, before he was even fully upright (he's taller than Kagome if you remember) he pulled her into a deep, warm, almost suffocating, embrace, nearly crushing her rib cage… Then pulled away and lowered his face to hers…

A/n: So? What's up? You guys must realize by now that I have all this pre written and that I'm just uploading it all in one day…Oh yeah, please read my other fan fic for IY its called Only Time Will Tell… I am working on a HP lily/James one too if anyone is interested….and maybe a rurouni kenshin one… I don't know…


	9. Some Doors Are Closed For Good Reason

Disclaimer: Ok now I know that some of u have already reviewed this chapter but I forgot the disclaimer and it was all screwed up so here it is and oh ya I don't own Inuyasha or anyone.. And the song is I wanna be where you are by M2m if I didn't put it in already..  
  
Chapter 9- There's a reason why some doors are closed.  
  
He pressed his lips against her, rested his hands, one on her hips and the other in her hair. She didn't want to give in to him, but she did. Kagome lifted up her hands and ran them through his silvery white hair while she deepened the kiss. Both suddenly felt a weird case of déja vu. Like something that they went through together had started out this way.then it hit them.  
  
This was the way that one night, years ago, had started. That night that they joined each other, became mates by youkai standards. The night they created Luna and Andrew.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you? I just got the tomato smell out of my hair!" Hojo yelled as he walked up the stairs. He looked in every room for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. And the only room he hadn't looked in was theirs. Maybe she is using the other shower. Hojo thought as he neared the room and was about to open the door when he heard a low moan coming from inside the room. "Kagome?"  
  
Silence.  
  
The next sound was Hojo's jaw hitting the floor for what he saw next was something that he thought he'd never see.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasaha," Kagome groaned as she was lifted off her feet and wrapped her legs slowly around Inuyasha's slender waist as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They obviously were caught up in their own little world of passion and hadn't heard Hojo calling Kagome.  
  
Hojo couldn't take it anymore; he slammed the door, so hard that it fell of its hinges, as he ran out of the room and into Sota's. They obviously didn't know he was there and he didn't want to see anymore. There was a sharp pain in his chest, particularly the left side. He never had his heart broken before and guessed that this was what it felt like. Hojo felt like crawling up in a ball in some corner and dying.  
  
Hearing the door brought th3e couple back to reality from whatever planet they had been on  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked. Right away he could tell it was a stupid question and he would probably be 'sitted' for it.  
  
"SIT" Kagome yelled. Gods! I am good. I could be a fortuneteller.Inuyasha thought as his body slammed into the bed. Little did he realize but Kagome had been under him at the time so she was therefore, pinned beneath him until the spell wore off, which could take minute depending upon how mad she was. "Who do you think that was?"  
  
"Your Mother? Your grandfather? Sota?" He joked. They both knew who it was. Kagome got up, reclasped her bra, which had been unhooked while they relived the beginning of that special night, so long ago. Too long ago. Kagome thought as she headed out the door in search of Hojo.  
  
"Hojo?" Kagome sweetly called repeated times until she found him curled up in a heap on Sota's bed. She frowned sympathetically and walked over and sat down next to him. At a loss for words she started to rub his back in a soothing way until she heard him speak at last.  
  
"Get away from me!" He spat out as if the words were poison. He didn't want her to touch him, at least not the way she was now. Hojo saw the passion in her eyes a few moments ago. He wanted to be the one to cause that look in her eyes. The look that showed unspoken love, the look you give the one you love. That wasn't the kind of look you wanted to see in you wife's eyes when you walk in on her and her ld boyfriend! Immediately he felt jealous of Inuyasha. That he could give her that look after only a few minutes when he didn't think she ever had that look in her eyes when they made love. Not the night of Bella or the night of their child that was on the way. But then again, that night about five months ago, she had a look s close that it could have been the same as the one she had in her eyes with Inuyasha. Damn that Inuyasha! It took me.what? Years to achieve that look from her, after all those times she made love to me. then on the last one, she had it! It felt like she was finally over you! But no! You had to come here and get it from her after being back in her life twelve hours! After being gone for five years?  
  
After a few minutes of more silence, Kagome broke it with her sobs. Steadily they turned into a downpour of tears. Hojo didn't try to comfort her. Why should he? She had practically committed adultery before his eyes!  
  
"I know this may not help, but, I am so sorry," Kagome said through broken sobs.  
  
"You' re right. It won't help," Hojo replied, ice dripping from each word. Kagome involuntarily shuddered as is felling the coldness in his voice. Yet, she knew she deserved it. "What I want to know is, why? How could you Kagome?" Now he was started in tear up.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Kagome burst out, looking up and into his eyes. Hojo couldn't bear sitting on the bed next to her so he had gotten up and stood in front of her, watching her cry. "I don't know what came over me. I just missed him so much.I didn't think about-" He cut her off.  
  
"You're right! You didn't think! Because if you had you would have remembered little old me! Do you remember who your husband is, Kagome? In case you forgot, it's me! Not Inuyasha! All you guys had was a couple of twins out of wedlock!" He shouted back in her face. She had never seen him this way. Hojo was usually so calm and collected, peaceful. Now he almost acted like Inuyasha!  
  
"I do remember you! But-but, by youkai standards we are mates."Kagome stated softly, her tears had just about subsided. "Mates for life."  
  
"I don't care about youkai standards! You aren't a demon! Inuyasha is only half! Sesshomaru is more demon than him! You wouldn't act like this if he came back!" Uh-oh. He just touched home with the Sesshomaru issue. Hojo was now treading on thin ice. Kagome's normally warm chocolate eyes turned darker and held a glare with Hojo's eyes.  
  
"If you don't remember, Sesshomaru raped me! Besides, by youkai standards Sesshomaru was asking for a death wish by mating with another demon's mate-half or full, even if it was his little brothers mate!" She roared back.  
  
"Oh so that's how you see yourself? Now you're Inuyasha's mate? Enlighten me, while we were married did you see yourself as Inuyasha's precious mate?" Ha, he won now. They both knew the answer to this.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I thought so-"Hojo started before he became smothered in Kagome's arms around his neck and her face buried into it. Pretty soon his shoulder and shirt were soaked.  
  
"Oh Hojo! I really don't know what I was thinking! Oh you have to forgive me!" She pleaded. He felt his heart soften considerably and go out to his wife in his arms. He suddenly remembered how hard her life had been and the promise he made himself when they got married all those years ago.  
  
"Kagome, its okay, its okay," He tried to talk soothingly to her while sorting out in his mind, what exactly would be the best thing to say. He gently and slowly started to raise his arms and embraced her too. It felt good to just be standing there with the one you loved.  
  
Here I go, again  
Standing in your arms, crying  
Here you go, again  
Make me forget everything  
You keep smiling  
Say that love's just a phase  
That it's just for some days  
But I'm going so far  
I wanna be where you are  
  
He loves me  
He loves me  
  
Here I go, again  
Calling you everyday  
Here you go, again  
Make me forget (long hand)(?)  
Love everything you say  
Say love's just a phase  
Who believes that anyway  
Cos I'm going so far  
I wanna be where you are  
  
He loves me  
He loves me  
  
Oooch  
  
I wanna be (yeah) I wanna be where you are  
  
He loves me  
He loves me  
  
Here I go, again  
Standing in your arms, crying  
Storm's all over  
But baby I love you  
I wanna be where you are  
  
Hojo slowly removed one of his hands from its position on her lower back, and lifted it up to gently grasp her chin between his thumb and index finger. She looked up into his deep, serious brown eyes with her watery, reddish, and tear stained chocolate ones. They held their gaze understandingly for few moments before leaning in and planting a soft, sweet yet meaningful kiss on each others' lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* ~*~*~*  
  
After all this time, Inuyasha's curiosity had gotten the best of him. He was starting to wonder what was taking Kagome so long. The stupid girl didn't have to leave right in the middle of our making love! We had catching up to do! Stupid girl is too caring! Inuyasha thought as he got up and out of the bed and retied the sash on his kimono. He got up and walked down the hall, checking each room for his mate and her husband. Finally he came into Sot's room only to wish he had stayed in the other room. Curiosity killed the cat. I wonder what happened to the dog? This. He thought as he witnessed Kagome and Hojo kissing. Inuyasha wanted to look away, not see this for he knew that it would be permanently stuck in his memory like Kagome had when she saw him kiss Kikyo. Yet he kept on watching, because there was a part of him that wanted to know what she would do when she thought that he wouldn't find out.  
  
The married couple was unaware of their spectator and therefore continued as if there was n tomorrow. Hojo had decided to take a leaf out of Inuyasha's book and wrap one hand around her soft, silken strands of midnight black hair. She responded to this by letting a slight moan escape her lips as they parted for air. Kagome, then imitated Hojo, and intertwined her own fingers in his thick, luscious locks of deep chocolate colored hair, while lifting her right leg up slightly to rub up and down his mid-thigh to mid-calf. Hojo took this opportunity to run his hand down along her butt and down to around her mid-thigh of her left leg and wrapping it around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes! How could Kagome possibly get into the same position with him, minutes ago, now be in the same one with another man? Since they were only humans they probably didn't sense the icy glare of his amber eyes upon them.  
  
Being less experienced at this than Inuyasha seemed, Hojo didn't know quite what to do next. Surely he couldn't support her like for much longer.he started to back up and possibly somehow, subtly find some wall to back into.Aha! His leg brushed against Sota's bed giving him the idea to slowly lower himself onto it. Hearing another moan from Kagome caused Hojo to open his eyes a little bit more, he was glad he had. For Kagome had her eyes open as well while she moaned. Hojo saw what he had been longing to see. He saw that look of passion that he had longed to give her. And finally he did!  
  
Yet upon opening his eyes and seeing what was in Kagome's, he had also let his eyes dart around the room to maybe pick out a better spot for what would most likely happen next, the idea of ding that in her little brother's bed wasn't exactly the place he had n mind. So he had opened his eyes to scope out where the exit was in hopes of being able t guide them some where else, but not to see Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"What is it, Hojo?" Kagome mumbled as she began to nibble/lick his ear. He leaned his head in out of habit whenever someone touched his ears. "Hmm?"  
  
When he didn't reply or respond to anything she was doing, Kagome didn't want to do anything drastic to shock her husband, so she decided to look and see what he was staring at.  
  
A/N: Ok hey! I hope u guys like it cos I know it was long and im sorry if I made Kagome seem like a slut cos she not just very cosfused and don't forget sesshomaru raped her..it was against her will and the only she is with hojo is cos she thought Inuyasha was gone forever and she was sad and needed to be comforted! Sorry for the confusion and thank you thank you thank YOU for the reviews! I loved them!!! And thanks for ur ideas.. Im only a fan of Miroku and sango getting together not plain Miroku its ok if u think hes gay..(that was to a specific reviewer.. 


	10. Any Love Left For Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu! I wish I did cos then id be famous and rich and a lot of things..  
  
Chapter 10- Any love left for me?  
  
Blood dripped down from Inuyasha's clenched fists as he dug his incredibly long nails into his palms to keep from yelling obscenities.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded with her eyes, tears brimming them.  
  
"No, Kagome. I see who you have chosen," he said harshly before tuning on his heel and heading for the door.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome yelled out brokenly through tears streaming down her face as she tried to run after him before Hojo stopped her.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. He's gone now. I'm here," Hojo said soothingly in her ear.  
  
"No! He's not gone! That's what I had thought, but no! He's here now! I can't let him go again!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What about me Kagome?" Hojo said while trying to hold back  
tears. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
You just said the worst thing you could ever say  
  
Well, I don't understand why it just can't be this way  
  
I'm crying because of you  
  
"I do, Hojo! But I also love Inuyasha!"  
  
"You can't have both of us! And what about the kids? Bella already understands about Sesshomaru, but what about Jake? And Andrew? What about them?" Hojo challenged. If she couldn't make up her mind soon, he'd make it so she wouldn't have to. He couldn't take much more of her using the kids as an excuse while she made up her mind.  
I hate, yes I hate all your lies  
  
I'm so scared  
  
And I fear what I see in your eyes  
  
But I hope, and I dream, and I wish, and I pray  
  
That you have some love left for me  
  
Do you have some love left for me?  
  
"Why? Why can't I have both of you?" Kagome asked the floor as she sunk down and sat on her heels while Hojo gave her a look of disgust and left the room. Silent tears kept streaming down her tears as Kagome crawled into a corner and cried herself, uncomfortably asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was still fuming. How could she play with his emotions like this? During those few moments he felt like he was seventeen again and Kikyo had betrayed him.  
  
You just did the worst thing you could ever do to me  
  
Well, I don't understand why and I cannot see  
  
That it's hurting because of you  
  
He was over that now. The only reason he had gotten over her was because of Kagome. And now she was off, gadding around with some hobo! No way was he going to have his woman! Inuyasha felt that since he did everything with her first that he deserved her. And after all that separation anxiety he went through while she was gone, never knowing he had two kids. Maybe he would be able to meet them soon.. Then suddenly he caught a scent that was familiar.Almost like Kagome's but had a faint tint of demon, it must be Luna's! Inuyasha decided to follow the scent in hopes of finding where his children were being held. But no sooner had he started out running at full speed, right before she was about to jump he bumped into Hojo!  
  
"What where you're goin'" Inuyasha yelled before stepping slightly to the side so he could start running again.  
  
"Why don't you go back to where you belong and then you won't have to watch out for me!" Hojo yelled back as Inuyasha turned to jump. He stopped mid-motion and turned around super fast. And faced Hojo with an icy glare. And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"None of your business," Inuyasha said with venom dripping from every word that gave Hojo an impression that if he didn't get out of this guy's way soon then he'd be dog chow! Before Hojo could even think of anything to say in reply to that, Inuyasha was already down the block and up in the air.  
  
I hate, yes I hate all your lies  
  
I'm so scared  
  
And I fear what I see in your eyes  
  
But I hope, and I dream, and I wish, and I pray  
  
That you have some love left for me  
  
Do you have some love left for me?  
  
Hojo decided to use Inuyasha's absence to sway Kagome into choosing him over Inuyasha. He headed back into the house with renewed energy and love for Kagome. He found her in her emerald green nightgown, lying on the bed reading some magazine. The nightgown just happened to be rather low cut and she was lying on the foot of the bed, across it so that she at the edge but her feet weren't on the pillows. (Get it? Like long ways parallel to the pillows) She was facing the door with her head bent down reading giving Hojo a perfect shot down her dress. She smiled warmly to let him know she acknowledged his entrance into the room.  
  
"So, you came back I see?" she said ponderingly, not bothering to look up from the article she was reading.  
  
"Ahh, yes I did. I figured I should come back here and get to you before Inuyasha did," He said triumphantly. Kagome's smile faded to a small frown as she asked him if that's all she was to him now that Inuyasha was here, some prize to be won.  
  
Do you have some love left for me?  
  
Do you have some love left for me?  
  
It took Hojo a while to explain that he really loved her and felt that he was the best person for her to be with after all he's helped her through. Kagome took it all in slowly, she couldn't say that she didn't love him but she also couldn't say that she didn't love Inuyasha even though he had been gone all these years. Why did love have to be so confusing? And then she couldn't just think of herself, there were the children too. Bella was brave, she knew that she would never she her father again and she also didn't want to. At times she almost wished she was never born, knowing all the pain her mother went though with that man. But what about Luna and Andrew? They knew they would never fit in, and Andrew. He had to be home schooled but he didn't seem to mind. Now there was the issue of Jake. He had always been the troublemaker and always after the girls, a lot like Miroku. Kagome knew that he would take whatever change really hard. He really looked up to Andrew and Kagome figured out long ago that she would never be able to separate them. And then there was the new baby that usually had all their attention lately but recently had been quite ignored.  
  
"Hojo, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted her thoughts and Hojo's explanations to inquire about the hanyou who if he wasn't at the shrine, could possibly be angry and wondering around modern day Tokyo, none of these were good things to be happening right now. Hojo didn't want to think about stupid Inuyasha right now. All he wanted was Kagome.  
  
I hate, yes I hate all your lies  
  
I'm so scared  
  
And I fear what I see in your eyes  
  
(you don't feel anything)  
  
But I hope, and I dream, and I wish, and I pray  
  
That you have some love left for me  
  
Do you have some love left for me?  
  
Hojo tried to change her mind and divert her attention from Inuyasha to him with a deep, passionate kiss. He could tell it had worked when he felt Kagome's slender arms wrap around his neck and into his hair. There was that little voice in the back of her head that she chose to ignore but it kept reminding her of what happened the last time she ignored it.  
  
One minute Kagome was deepening their kiss by licking his lips and asking for entrance until granted and then the next she had him pushed as far as she could I one push that caught him completely off guard.  
  
"Tell me where Inuyasha is," She pleaded with him once he got over the shock. Hojo refused to give a verbal response and instead decided to show what he thought of the situation by walking out the door. Kagome's screams and pleads followed him out the bedroom door and into the hall, down the stairs and out of the house (she ran to an open window) as she strolled in a calmness that used all of his energy to maintain, to the shrine which held an usual sense of serenity that always helped him through any ordeal. He walked inside and locked the door.  
  
Kagome slumped down next to the window and pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth considering every single place that Inuyasha might be at. It took her a while but eventually she figured it out. She jumped up raced to the closet to change in record time, race down stairs, grab the car keys and head out the door and into the front seat of her car. The car started and she pulled out and onto the street hoping that her guess was correct and that Inuyasha would still be there when she got there.  
  
Hojo heard the car start and leave the shrine but he didn't care. Kagome was probably going after Inuyasha anyways. He got up and walked out of the shrine and into the house. Once in there he headed up the stars and into their bedroom. Hojo then went into the closet and pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the leather case. He had never done this before and always that this particular case would remain closed until his dying day. In any case he pulled out the metal object and held it in his hand, it brought coolness to his hand as he realized that through all the emotions he had gotten quite worked up.  
  
Suddenly a long fingernail ran across his neck, sending a chill down Hojo's spine. He spun around to find his eyes locked in a stare down with an icy pair of amber eyes. The white hair was perfect like always and looked like a very think silver blanket emerging from the person's head. The man grabbed the gun out of Hojo's hand and unsheathed his sword instead.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Sesshomaru said as a swoosh was heard from the sword. In less than a second there was a pool of blood on the ground with Hojo's head lying in the middle of it.  
  
Authors Notes: K I hope you all liked it! I was gona wait to release it but I decided not to. Ill accept flames rants whatever u want if u guys don't like the ending tell me and ill change it..i live to serve. so review!!!!!! The song was M2M's Love Left For ME (hence the title) and well I tried to give credit after the song like I normnally do but it didn't work this time.. Oh well as=t least I gave it credit and if un guys know any songs that u want me to work in or think may fit or just know a cool song that u want me to hear an possibly use then tell me the name of the song and who sings it and ill see and if I use it ill give u credit for giving me the idea ok? Gotta go bye.. 


	11. I'm Gonna Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I wish but sadly it doesn't come true..lol heres the story sorry its been kinda long but im lazy and busy and I have a life ...Oh ya and plz ignore any rude things that Demon Dude (Nthswrdsmn@aol.com) says. im working out the problem! And it has been fixed so just ignore everything said by him that's mean!  
  
Chapter 11: I'm gonna find you  
  
Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree along with the occasional rooftop as he followed Luna's scent. Pretty soon he was lead all the way across town. Gosh, how far away do they live? Eventually it became stronger as he traveled farther on.  
  
*~*One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya  
  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha*~*  
  
The scent of his daughter had him going to the outskirts of town. So this is where she is with my son. He walked up to the door and knocked fairly loudly.  
  
*~*One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha*~*  
  
Apparently it was loud enough to draw a much older looking Mrs. Higurashi armed with a gun and Sota bearing a baseball bat.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother exclaimed in a whisper. It had been too long since she had seen the hanyou. "Do come in!"  
  
He stepped inside and greeted the elderly woman with a warm hug. Some thing he had never done to Kaede. They all sort of just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What in the world brings you to this side of the well? We haven't seen you in ages! Have you seen Kagome? What about Hojo??" She asked him with questioning looks and raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, I have seen Kagome and it really has been too long," Inuyasha replied somewhat solemnly, trying to not directly answer why he hadn't been here in so long. Inuyasha diverted his eyes from the old woman as he thought about how it was too bad that the few humans that he knew were wasting away before his eyes and due to the fact that they were mortal and he was simply only half. His demon blood drawing his life out longer and making him appear younger than his {I'm guessing here} 75 years. Even though he was three quarters of a century old he only look about 25.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi? May I see Luna and Andrew?" Inuyasha asked with as much forced politeness he could muster.  
  
*~*One way or another, I'm gonna see ya  
  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha*~*  
  
"Why yes of course Inuyasha!" She replied as she turned and the paused a moment before going up the stairs again to fetch his children. "How is it that you know of them?"  
  
"I told you, I already saw Kagome and she told me about them!" Inuyasha said back with irritation. His demon blood and instinct of keeping his pups close, was kicking in and frustrating him.  
  
"Inuyasha, can this wait until morning? It's pretty late and they can get cranks when they don't get enough sleep," Mrs. Higurashi said while trying hide a yawn and showing her irritation mixed with the fact that she was losing valuable sleep and could get cranky herself.  
  
"No! I want to see them now!" He replied back fiercely. The second he got a hold of his children he was going to make a run for it. There was no one who could stop him. He was going to see his pups today!  
  
*~*One day, maybe next week  
  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha*~*  
  
{That was One Way or Another by Blondie, some of you may have recognized it  
because Angelica sang her own version in the first Rugrats movie}  
  
A few moments later she came down holding a very sleepy version of what Inuyasha supposed he looked like when he was that age. Long, soft silvery white hair hanging down to the middle of his back, the fluffy white dog ears peeking out of the ruffled mess at the top his head. Long, talon- like claws coming out of each finger that when used right could rip a human to shreds. Inuyasha would have guessed that Andrew even had the same topaz eyes underneath his closed eyelids. But to his surprised when then fluttered open, when Andrew was passed from the arms of his grandmother to the arms of his father, they showed a sleepy chocolate color. The paleness of his face and hair made them seem even deeper and darker than they really were.  
  
Andrew slowly brought his hands up to eyes to rub the sleep away and get a good look at who was holding him now. He would have thought that he had been looking into a mirror except that Andrew noticed that the man's eyes were the same color of his sister's. For a moment there Andrew wondered if this was Sesshomaru threatening his mother and since he seemed to have always been after Andrew when he was around, Andrew thought that he had finally won. But then there were the ears like his own, Sesshomaru didn't have those ears, his were more elfin and on the normal spot for ears on the side of one's head.  
  
"Who are you?" Andrew asked through a yawn.  
  
"I am your father, Andrew," Inuyasha said softly, brushing a piece of hair out of his son's face.  
  
"Oh," was all that he could muster the strength to say before falling back fast asleep.  
  
"Here, give hi back now so that I can put back into bed, its obvious he's tired and needs his rest," Mrs. Higurashi said gently as she tried to pry Andrew from his father's arms.  
  
"No! He's my son! Leave him with me! Andrew belongs with me!" Inuyasha said defiantly. He had wanted a son to carry on his legacy for too long to let him go now. Inuyasha didn't know if he would ever see him again.  
  
"Inuyasha, give him here this instant! It's cold out there and he's only in his pajamas! If you want to take him somewhere at least wait until a reasonable hour and when he has the proper clothing on!"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha said before dashing out the door with his son in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His body joined his head when it came toppling down on top of it. Sesshomaru smirked and mentally ticked one person off his list that could get his way of getting Kagome back.  
  
A/n: SO how was it? U hate it? Love it? I don't know about this chapter.ive been writing/planning it out for a while and it only took me a day to type it all up and write about half of it! Lol gosh shows how lazy im not! Jk! Oh and ive been working on some new stuffs and so if it looks funky im sorry and that's y and the song is One Way or Another by Blondie (I put it there becos when I was experimenting I had it there like normal but it didn't work so I put here to be safe) Oh and thanks you all for being so super supportive!!! 


	12. You're told what to do for good reason

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing about this story... wait ya I own the plot and her kids… wow that's SO much to own huh? Oh and TATU owns the song!

Celestial Angel: Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for the forever delay! Ok.. well ya I don't have a good reason except that I was lazy… oh and hey guess what? I'm thinking about putting out a new story! Maybe ill pre write a bunch of chapters (like at least five) then post them one week at a time? That sound good? Ok on with the story…. Oh! And I got a new site and if you go the link entitled "fanfiction updates" then you'll get day to day updates on how all the fics are going! 

Chapter 12 (*sigh* finally!)

          As Inuyasha fled from the house he started to think about what Mrs. Higurashi said. Could he really get Andrew sick by taking him back? It wasn't much farther to Kagome's house. No, he couldn't get sick in the short period of time that he was with his father. (Yeah, I know that's a little cliché but work with me people!

All the things she said

  
All the things she said

  
Running through my head

  
All the things she said

All the things she said

  
Running through my head 

  
This is not enough

          He looked briefly to the east and was surprised to see the sun rising. Had it only been a day since he came through the well? It sure seemed longer. So much had happened that it felt like a week. Inuyasha turned down roads and leaped over trees and roofs as he made his way back to the well. 

          Was that his plan? Take Andrew away from everything and bring him over to his time? That would be kidnapping wouldn't it? What if he couldn't even get back to Feudal Japan? 

          Kagome had looked down what seemed like every street in Tokyo. Where was that hanyou? She even tried to scan trees and house tops as she drove. Finally after what seemed like hours (it was probably only about two hours) she turned her car around and headed home. She didn't even think about checking her mothers' house. A couple time she thought she saw a lash of red here or there but it was gone before she could really register it in her mind. 

          As Inuyasha neared the block that the shrine was on he started to think about how Kagome would react when she found out that he was gone with her eldest son. Her only reminder of Inuyasha, he wasn't her only reminder but it was having Andrew around that kept her feelings for Inuyasha still in her heart. HE didn't want to hurt her more than he already did. That's he had hidden his true feelings from her for so long. People would see that she was his weak spot that he needed her so they would probably go after her to get to him. And anyone would half a brain cell could tell this was his off spring. Who knows how they could react to a quarter demon? Let alone the fact that it was Inuyasha's pup. The attacks would be worse than those last few months that Kagome was there, when they could smell that she was his mate. 

**_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_**

**_  
If I'm asking for help it's only because_**

**_  
Being with you has opened my eyes_**

**_  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise_**?

          Dispirited, Kagome closed the car door and dragged herself to the front door. She just happened to glance at the well, reminiscing about all those times she had gone through it to a whole other world, the few times that Inuyasha had come with her, when she saw Inuyasha running at it, silver hair streaming behind him and a figure in his arms. 

**_I keep asking myself, wondering how_**

**_  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_**

**_  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_**

**_  
Nobody else so we can be free_**

**_that's it of that song, ya I think I may edit it later for my site and take out most of THAT song but the next song fits wa-a-ay better so I think ill leave that_**

****

          "Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as she saw him look as if he was about to enter the well house.

          "Kagome?" he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

          "Inuyasha? Is that Andrew with you?" She screamed and ran towards him to take her son away. 

          "Yeah," he replied rather sheepishly when she got there and was snatching him away, while she was carefully checking him over to make sure her was okay without waking him up, Inuyasha glanced up at her window. Remembering all those time he climbed though it to get her, when all of a sudden he saw a shadow cross the room. 

          "What? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

          "I think some one is in your house," He stated as he began to quickly walk to the door, pulling the Tetsusaiga out as he moved. The door was locked and he looked at Kagome who was looking worriedly at the window still. "Ahem,"

          "Oh, yeah the door!" Kagome said as she hurried over and unlocked it then moved out of the way for him. As soon as he was in he sniffed the air for a scent. 

          "Sesshomaru," Came the deathly whisper from Inuyasha. '_What does that bastard want now?'_ he wondered as he crouched down the crept silently to the stairs with his sword in front. Kagome inched along with their son in her arms and the child of her (unknowingly) late husband in her stomach. 

          "Be careful, the fourth one creaks!" Kagome whispered to the hanyou, a little louder than needed due to his hearing. But he wasn't the only one who heard. Inuyasha shot her a glare that would make even a person as strong as her (and as used to these glares as her) have the hair on the back of their neck on end. 

          "Ahhh, Inuyasha. What are you doing here? I thought you had left your pups and wench here, alone, and very vulnerable, long ago. You weren't being a very good mate now were you?" Sesshomaru said in his usual monotonous voice when he sensed and smelled Inuyasha and Kagome with Andrew, then he heard Kagome. "You should know that your offspring and wench wont fetch a sacrifice price high enough to save even your pathetic skin. Why would I want to kill a human and your son who is only a fourth demon?"

          "Who said that I would need to sacrifice them?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to make his voice float up the stairs, if he drew him down then they could escape out the front door easier. "And for the record I did not abandon them!"

          "Who said anything about a record?" Sesshomaru asked as he made his way towards the stairwell. "I am just trying to be a good lord over my lands, and the law says that any mates to demons of any fraction belong to me for whatever I want when their mates leave them,"

          "Don't you have to be a good demon to be a good lord? And since when do you want a human?" Inuyasha said coolly while using every ounce of self-control in his body to not to go up there and attempt to kill his brother after those comments. For there was no such law, at least there wasn't the last time he checked.

          "Since you desired her, it was the only way to get back at you. But apparently it took a lot longer than I expected for this part to happen. And wasn't I being a good demon by looking after your mate?" Inuyasha was about ready to lunge after his brother but stopped when he felt a feather-soft hand on his shoulder. 

          "Inuyasha, please," Kagome whispered. "Don't kill him he's your brother! He's the only family you have left!" 

          "So you, my mate, and Luna and Andrew, my pups, don't count as my family?" He growled while shrugging her hand off him. Inuyasha resumed his stance (feet a little farther than shoulder length apart, sword drawn and in front of him, eyes set on his target, and a cold, cruel expression that Kagome had never seen before was on his face. 

          "Inuyasha, I didn't mean that-" He cut her off. "Kagome, get out of the house. Take Andrew and drive him back to your mother's house," 

**_Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you_**

**_  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still_**

**_  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked_**

**_  
You saw this, don't you lie_**

**_  
At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will..._**

****

          "But Inuyasha-" Kagome stopped and decided to comply when she saw his face. 

          "Not Inuyasha, you aren't being very nice to your wench, if she wants your son to watch you be slaughtered then let her," Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha all of a sudden didn't care about a thing in the world except for completing his life-long goal: killing his older half brother. He stepped towards him and summoned all his energy into that first blow, catching Sesshomaru off guard and cutting into his latest left arm (that IS the one that he cut off right? His left?).  "You are going to pay for that Little brother," Sesshomaru said with more malice than he wanted to show. 

**_Do as you are told and maybe then we'll let you out_**

**_  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt_**

**_Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go_**

**_  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario_**

**_  
No nothing_**

          Kagome jumped out of the way and ran towards the door. She glanced back for just a moment to see how Inuyasha would react but didn't get time to see because Sesshomaru kept running and was coming straight after her! 

*~*

A/n: so how is it so far? The last two song parts were from Ra Do you call my name… ill put the rest in the next chapter which I promise over my… uhh goldfish's dead body that it wont be as long as this chapters wait! Ok? Toodles! Reviews are NOT discouraged!!!!

  
  



	13. I'm Baack

Disclaimer: Ok. im bored and need to make sure all my creativity goes to my story so there will be no interesting disclaimer. I own nothing and never will own anything.  
  
The Long Awaited.. **dum dum DUM** Chapter 13!  
  
I must apologize first of all for the delay because my dad is like reconfiguring or whatever to the pc and well me has been moving files and stuff and in-between times I wrote about half of this chapter and saved it and it got lost in the jumble.. So sorry and well I dono why but that and combined with school work I haven't written in a while but I decided to today because I don't have anything going on right now. See normally on Monday I have soccer practice, referee meeting and church youth group. Then Tuesday is drama club. Wednesday is drama club. Thursday is drama club and soccer practice. And almost all Fridays I've had something going on and don't even get me started on Saturdays with soccer refereeing and other stuff. Then on Sundays we visit my uncle who lives about two hours away cops he's like dying and I would write on the trips but I do school work and its REALLY bumpy! So I'm sorry but now on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
'Oh no! He's going to kill me! Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed in her mind for she was too paralyzed with fear to speak aloud. She closed her eyes and said he good byes when all of a sudden it seemed as if she should be dead already. Kagome peaked open one eye to see the blade of Sesshomaru's sword less than half an inch from her nose! 'Whew, that was a close one.'  
  
Kagome leaned back a bit then stepped to the side while Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked noiselessly to and up the stairs and stood in an identical position to Inuyasha, right next to him. "Some one's just come through the well," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Actually they've been here, he's now just approaching the house." Sesshomaru corrected. Then he swiftly started to walk to Kagome's room. Inuyasha huffed a bit then leaped down stairs, took Andrew and set him on the couch after covering him up with a blanket. He ruffled his hair a bit then picked Kagome up and put her on his back and carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha, I would much rather you let me walk," She whispered in his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck as she let her forehead rest there. Inuyasha replied by shaking his head gruffly and then setting her down gently when they reached the top. Feeling affectionate and supportive (he knew what was going to happen next because he smelled the blood yet did say anything), he took her hand in his and together they walked slowly down the hall.  
  
When they reached her room they noticed Sesshomaru looking at something on the ground and smirking as if he was admiring his own handiwork. Inuyasha shuffled a bit and tried his best to divert her attention from the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go by," She said sternly. Kagome was a perceptive girl and knew when something was wrong. She also knew when Inuyasha was trying to hide something. Inuyasha stepped aside and as she passed him and moved onto pass Sesshomaru she half expected him to do something similar but instead Sesshomaru did the opposite and stepped aside as if to let her get a better view.  
  
Do you call my name  
  
Do you stain my brain  
  
my eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore  
  
Do you call my name  
  
Do you breed my pain  
  
my heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore  
  
Kagome gasped and nearly fainted had Inuyasha not been there to catch her. As the sight of her dead husband lying sprawled in a pool of his won blood played before her eyes, Kagome swept a hand to her forehead and rubbed it furiously trying to make the grotesque scene go away. Yet no matter much she rubber and rubbed the picture didn't wash away and slowly sank in. Disbelievingly she shook her head insanely and shrank down into such an uncomfortable position for Inuyasha that he had to let her go. Kagome sank down to her knees in a somewhat kneeling position with her hands raking through her hair as if to pull it out.  
  
"No matter what you do doesn't change the fact that I killed that worthless human, Kagome," Sesshomaru said in his usually monotonous voice.  
  
"You! YOU! You-you! You did -this!" She said in crazed grief, shouting at Sesshomaru and pointing at her dead husband. Kagome got up as if to attack him, which she did and Sesshomaru allowed. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!!" She now had her face buried in his broad chest while positioning a hand on each side of her head so that it rotated as she hit him. It did little damage to the demon that barley felt it.  
  
"You cannot change the past. No matter how much you fear and deny. It won't change. What's done is done and you may was well move on,"  
  
So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality  
  
Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity  
  
But nothing ventured, nothing gained  
  
You see... your fear's your cage  
  
You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage  
  
"No! It shouldn't have to be this way! It wouldn't have to be this way if it wasn't for you! Why'd you have to - kill him?" She asked through the tears as Inuyasha came down and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"You picked the wrong person to make sad Sesshomaru, for that I might just have to kill you! How dare you make Kagome cry!" Inuyasha growled and got up. He drew the tetsusaiga and steadied it in front of him. Sesshomaru looked him up and down once before going on talking casually to the mother of one of his children.  
  
"I had to, he was in my way." Sesshomaru replied as he lifted Kagome's chin up to looks him in the eyes with one of his fingers.   
  
She turned away defiantly and whispered on to him. "I don't see what he ever did to you,"  
  
"He was your mate after you though Inuyasha and I left completely was he not?" She nodded. "Precisely."  
  
"What does that have anything to do with you killing him?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Everything. I am back and here to reclaim you. I am sorry my love that I was gone for so long but I'm back now. "  
  
Do as you are told and maybe then we'll let you out  
  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt  
  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go  
  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
  
(C'mon) "Stop treating her like a dog or property!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "You had no right to kill him,"  
Sesshomaru actually chuckled at this thought. "Yes brother, say what you want. I would have though you to be jealous and killed him yourself."  
"So long as Kagome is happy I wont harm a person to make her sad. I mean that," He said, glancing at Kagome when he heard the sniffling from the door stop. She was now up and walking over to Hojo. Kagome top toed around the blood and leaned down to peer of him and saw his head completely parted from his body. A few more sobs escaped her lips before a cascade of tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Inuyasha lowered his sword and decided this was not s time for battle but a mourning time. She began to whimper at the sight of her lost lover.  
Sure, he wasn't her first true love but he had been there through so much for her. Hojo had supported and faithfully loved her for over five years. "Hojo. Hojo." She started to whimper. 'I never though that I would miss him this much.'  
  
Do you call my name  
  
Do you stain my brain  
  
My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore  
  
Do you call my name  
  
Do you breed my pain  
  
My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore  
  
"Stop that blubbering!" Inuyasha ordered rather harshly. "He's dead and crying won't bring him back!" He hated to see her cry at all but it stung more at the fact she was crying over another lover, someone that wasn't him and had replaced him for almost seven years in her heart. Seven years is a long time. Also considering he helped raise her children and put food on the table for her. Serving her with out a doubt, harsh word or bit of unfaithfulness. Always loyal, never making her worry or fret or angry like he did. Maybe she really was meant for Hojo. 'What am I thinking? I love her don't I? Have my feelings towards her really changed this much? What about her feelings towards me?' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome react in amazement.  
"Yes, my idiot brother is right. I've ridded you of his existence and you should be thanking me!" Sesshomaru mused and agreed. "I've come back for you and that's all you need to know."  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
"No! I have come back for you Kagome! I was the first one to declare my undying love for you! Come with me beautiful Kagome!" A voice called from what sounded like near the window in her room.  
"Oh no." Kagome groaned. "Not Koga!"  
  
A/N: Ok! Yeah I know its been so long since ive updated!!! Ok so I decided to reward your patience by making this chapter extra long with a nice ending! Im going camping this weekend and hope to write nearly all of the next chapter by next Tuesday or so. ill try and get back into my once a week updates again! So yeah. reviews are welcome and not discouraged! Come on you know you want to! All it takes is one simple click! Go on! 


	14. Koga Cares

Disclaimer: yah yeah yeah u know Im just a girl sitting here with a vivid imagination and only a penguin bday card to her name. You all know I don't own Jack! Or Any Inuyasha chars. Rumiko Takahashi that lucky duck owns them.. And yet I do own Kagome's kids, the plot and that's about it.  
  
Small A/N: Ok well lets see I uh got a request from a review to not post any more songs and well ill try this chapter with out any but if you guys want them then like review and ill screw up the chapter numbers and post another chapter 14 with songs. And if u agree then that's fine but that doesn't mean they will be gone completely just wont be as frequent. Ok?  
  
Review for those of you with memories the size of dust mites: "No! I have come back for you Kagome! I was the first one to declare my undying love for you! Come with me beautiful Kagome!" A voice called from what sounded like near the window in her room.  
"Oh no." Kagome groaned. "Not Koga!"  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"What do you mean my love? Have you not forgotten our everlasting bond?" Koga asked with a quizzical look in his eyes.  
  
"What bond?" Inuyasha asked while taking a menacing step towards Koga until Kagome held a stopping hand out at his abdomen area.  
"Yeah, Koga, what bond?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome you know all too well what bond! The one we made on that night years ago that pledged out undying love together!"  
"No. No Koga I think you've been mistaken." Kagome said as she looked at the ground. She knew what night he was talking about.  
"What his he talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha growled in her ear as he leaned in closer. Sesshomaru just stood back and watched on with an amused smirk playing across his usually emotionless, pale face.  
Kagome looked the wolf demon up and down, from head to foot. He was a mess. He was usually lean and well kept but today he appeared before her with a war tattered fur skirt and there were little knots and burrs visible in his swishing tail. His hair was still in the high ponytail but it was loosened and the boots that usually covered him from feet to calves were torn down to barely moccasins. Bits of dried blood could be seen in patches and around half healed scratches up and down him. The chest armor he wore was dented and scuffed. The strong, proud wolf demon leader she had known all those years ago before the well closed was very different from the lost wandering warrior that stood before her now. He always showed up at the wrong time, each time worse that the previous but this had to be the absolutely worse time to come and talk about a promise she made years ago when she wasn't thinking right, and angry at Inuyasha. Forgotten by her. And she had thought, forgotten by him.  
Why does he remember that promise and yet cant seem to remember all those times I told him that I didn't return his feelings and would never leave Inuyasha for him? One part of Kagome's mind thought and memories and bit and pieces of the conversation that night came back to her in a mixed up order.  
"Yes, my dear mate. What is this promise that this heathen speaks of? You obviously know what he is talking about so therefore this -Koga, cannot be lying." Sesshomaru seethed, with sickening emphasis on the 'dear mate'. Enough emphasis to make Inuyasha want to curl up in a corner and die. He could see how Kagome fell for him that one night  
Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the past. The present was here and now and so was Koga. Koga needed to leave. Now.  
"Who cares Koga? I mean you obviously do but no one else does! So why don't you take your furry tail and leave! Kagome doesn't love you!" Inuyasha yelled causing quiet a stir and a rush of voices. "How can you say that?" "Surely you don't believe that she loves you little brother?" "Inuyasha!" "Tell me that again mutt face!" "Little brother you must still be mentally unstable," "Inuyasha! You shouldn't talk of things you don't know!" And much more along those lines were said, empty threats from Koga, snide remarks from Sesshomaru, and Kagome telling everyone to shut up.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up, stupid girl!" Inuyasha snarled which quieted the whole room. Kagome ran out, hands covering her face, tears flowing freely and she was muttering something about "having changed".  
  
"Good going whelp. You made my mate cry. You shall pay for this along with my arm!" Sesshomaru said as he drew his dagger and looked ready to lunge at Inuyasha. Koga stepped in the middle and luckily Sesshomaru had quick reflexes and a desire to make it look like Inuyasha murdered the wolf demon so it would be one death each not two him and Inuyasha none. He knew Inuyasha would readily do it if provoked enough.  
  
"You'd better watch it Koga," Sesshomaru warned, not changing his stance. The wolf demon side stepped innocently and stood a few feet back to watch the scene before him unfold. "If your thinking that you are going to witness the death of Inuyasha I think you are mistaken."  
  
"What? My death! Sesshomaru you bastard! What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha seethed, you could practically see the hate pour from his eyes and the vibe of the room change dramatically. He drew his sword and started to head in fast paces for his older half brother. Sesshomaru was more than ready with a quick quip.  
  
"Dear brother, you weren't listening to me. I said that he wasn't going to witness your death. His comes before yours." Sesshomaru replied monotonously while dodging the first blow Inuyasha aimed for his head. This stopped Inuyasha to a halt. A smirk played across his lips as the thought of Koga gone forever pleasantly plagued his thoughts. His sword was still drawn and swung down to his side as he did an about face and turn towards the wolf demon who tortured many a night with thoughts of running of with Kagome. Yet when he turned to face Koga, his sword ready to strike.  
  
A puddle of blood was there instead. With footprints leading away.  
  
He was gone.  
  
A/N: Ok id like to thank all my reviews so far! Your guys support and help has really carried this fic! Yeah so thanks and I am so sorry for not updating fast and I hope you like the chapter. Yes I know im evil for leaving a cliff hanger and I do know that im sorta putting off the end. u wanna know who shes going to end up with don't you? Well see I don't exactly know yet so in your review vote and tell me! Bye bye! 


	15. Blood

aybDisclaimer: Ok well, I am alive and I know its been while since I ahev posted one of these and well I have been so focused about writing a new chaoter I fdidnt think up a funy disclaimer…. So yeah I own nothing!

Remember :

Koga showed up, everyone argued, Sesshomaru killed him and left Inuyasha there with a trail of footprints leading away from the pool of blood. Oh yeah, Koga tried to claim Kagome as his mate and she seemed to know what he was talking about but denied it. Ok now for this fic…

Chapter 15 

Sesshomaru jumped out the window and landed silently on the ground. He examined the side of the house, trying to locate which room Kagome was in. Upon seeing her shadow cross a lit room she leapt the required height to reach the window sill. 

            "Kagome? What was that heathen creature talking about? I know you know. And you know you want me to know-" Sesshomaru tried to smooth talk it out of her. 

            "Stop it Sesshomaru! Just Stop! It's not going to work this time!" Kagome yelled through tears. 

            "What do you mean my love?" 

            "You know what I mean! Would you cut the crap? You know I'm not your mate! You seduced me when I was down! You wanted me so Inuyasha couldn't! Just leave me alone! You have no right to be here!" 

            "If you see things this way I suggest you change them." He replied menacingly. 

            "What are you talking about?" She took a step back and had a look of horror and confusion on her face. 

            Sesshomaru simple walked out of the room and towards the stairs. He looked down them into the living room where Andrew lay sleeping on a couch. She followed his movements and gaze. "Sesshomaru! You wouldn't!" 

            "Oh, but I would," He replied, slowly unsheathing his sword. 

            "Would what Sesshomaru? Harm my only male offspring?" Inuyasha yelled from behind. Kagome let out a short scream, she didn't know here was there but Sesshomaru did. He planned it like this. Sesshomaru didn't have any _real_ intention on hurting the child down there, it by sheer luck and smell he knew someone was down there. IF the whelp happened to be of his half-brother, then all the better. He never actually said what he would do to the child. They assumed. 

            "This is none of your business whelp. It is between be and my woman; matters such as this are above your half breed head. "Sesshomaru said, bored with his little temper tantrums.

            "You're What?!" Kagome yelled. She was about ready to do anything to rid herself of Sesshomaru. 

            "Don't talk to her that way!" Inuyasha interjected. 

            "Might I remind you that our son is a half breed too!" Kagome cried. 

            "Oh yes, him. The little slut-" he points at Kagome and then looks at Inuyasha, "Could keep herself out my pants. Got herself pregnant. Again." 

            "No Inuyasha! It wasn't like that!" Kagome pleaded. 

            "Don't worry Kagome. I know this bastard is a liar." Inuyasha replied, pulling out his sword too. 

            "I don't see what you care about her anymore. You –left- her." Sesshomaru said icily. One could almost feel it in the air, the hatred pouring from Inuyasha, the cold heartedness from Sesshomaru, and also the despair from Kagome. So much blood had been shed tonight. Hojo and Koga died because of Sesshomaru. 

            "Why do you care? You never play fair. And neither do I!" Inuyasha yelled setting his legs in battle stance, facing Sesshomaru with a look to kill in his eyes. There was a tint of red in his amber eyes, threatening to come out more even though he had the Tetsusaiga; he was so overpowered by emotion.  Swinging the Tetsusaiga with full force he headed towards Sesshomaru. 

            He dodged the first blow but wasn't prepared for the double 360 Inuyasha did. Inuyasha was able to place a strike and sliced pretty deep into Sesshomaru's side. Deep red blood poured out. Kagome stared with disbelief, Inuyasha must have been preparing for this battle for the past seven years.  His skill level had practically doubled if he was able to land a blow like that to Sesshomaru. 

            "Runt, you've, improved," Sesshomaru commented in grunts and he grabbed his side to see the damage. "However, you will never reach my level of full blood." Sesshomaru swung the Tensaiga up and was about to use it but decided else. He withdrew a katana and rushed Inuyasha who was ready and waiting. The swords clashed and in a flurry of motions, control going back and forth, Inuyasha finally had Sesshomaru pinned against a wall. It would appear as if Inuyasha had won but in a battle to the death between brothers, the winner was the last one living and standing. 

            Sesshomaru, being bigger and older, used his weight to lean in and throw Inuyasha off him. Inuyasha slid a few feet back and then took and few steps back before attacking again, this time using Kaze no Kizu. Last time Kagome had seen him use this attack it was super powerful, he had been able to wield it but spending over five years working on it made it unstoppable. One of the first times using this attack a sheathed Tensusaiga had to save Sesshomaru. Kagome wondered what would happen this time.  Sesshomaru tried to dodge but was unable to avoid it completely and still got about half the blow, knocking him into the, making a dent. 

            He wasn't about to let something like this stop him. He was the rightful heir to the Western Lands and should have gotten the Tetsusaiga! No way was this whelp going to beat Sesshomaru. He studied under their father and some of the best fighters at the time. Although, he couldn't help but give his brother a little credit. Getting this far on his own… Sesshomaru knew he couldn't have gotten this far. It was all he could do to hope he didn't use Bakuryuuha. Sesshomaru had to study his opponent and not rush in using his best attacks for they could be easily used against him and do him in. And since it was dyed and strengthened with the Hyaki Kouman … it was hard to say but the battle seemed to be in Inuyasha's favor. That is, if Sesshomaru doesn't use the Tensusaiga.  His healing sword. 

            Their father was very wise beyond his years. Knowing they would battle it out to the death one day, he bestowed upon each of them a sword. Their father seemed to know that Sesshomaru would develop a hate for mortals and so in some sick and twisted humor gave him a sword that could not kill, but save. And gave Inuyasha the sword that could kill 100 souls in one swing; knowing somehow that he would use it countless times to save the wench of a woman.  And through each near death experience Inuyasha survived! While this stupid sword of his ((Sesshomaru's)) had to cut in every time and save him! Sesshomaru never knew the real limit of his power. And never had reason to before. Inuyasha had always been far below his par of a real threat; that was before Kaze no Kizu and Bakuryuuha, being fully mastered. This time he was going to test it. Sesshomaru decided he was going to test all his skill and healing and not use the Tensusaiga. He wanted to win this battle on his own. 

            And with that he threw the sword to the side, landing down the stairs. He was going to win this and he was going to do it without his foolish father's help. He drew Toukijin. Kagome gasped. This was the sword that itself wanted to kill Inuyasha, having a long history with Inuyasha. Just being drawn from its sheath, unleashing the evil aura started to make cuts and stuff against Inuyasha. He was waiting for this. Before, Sesshomaru had hardly ever touched Inuyasha, the aura and will of Toukijin _alone_ was enough to harm Inuyasha. He didn't know how he could handle it if a blow actually made contact.

            Kagome didn't know either.  Sure, she had been worried about Inuyasha before but deep down she knew he would come through.  There were very few times when the outlook was bleak. She was thinking about all the times when during battle she'd sit on the sidelines, watching him. Worrying… Wishing she could do something and sometimes did. But she knew, even if she could do something she had best stay out. This was between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  They wouldn't forgive her if she intervened. 

            "DIE INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru cried, launching himself in a full out sprint towards his younger half brother with complete and total intentions to kill him. He let Toukijin have a little more power and will than normal. Anything but his father's sword would win him this battle. Kagome shrieked and ran down the stairs to stay out of the battle and be ready in case anything happen to Andrew or he woke up. 

            Inuyasha moved before Kagome could blink her eyes. Everything else had improved and so did his speed. Nearly god-like but still behind the full demon blood would be. Right now, and for a time, it seemed like it would be a speed battle. Until someone landed a blow. They swung and recovered over and over using attacks from a distance, not making any contact yet. Sesshomaru's wound seemed to have healed and was fighting like he always did. With hope to kill. And Inuyasha wasn't far from it. But unlike Sesshomaru, he wanted to live afterwards. Sesshomaru had no intention of letting his brother win because if he was going to die, so would Inuyasha. He was leaving alive or no one. 

            Toukijin wasn't satisfied. He wanted to taste blood. He wanted Inuyasha's blood. 

**_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_**

**_Broken your servent I kneel_**

**_It Seems what's left of ym human side_**

**_Is slowly changing in me_**

**_Looking at my own reflection_**

**_When suddenly it changes_**

**_Violently it changes_**

**_Oh no, there is no turning back_**

**_You've woken up the demon …..in me_**

****

**_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_**

**_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_**

**_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_**

**_Open  up_****_ your hate and let it flow into me_**

**_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_**

****

            It was starting to become hard for Sesshomaru to fully wield Toukijin.  The evil was sprouting and becoming stronger, feeding off his hate for Inuyasha. The want to kill; to see his younger sibling dead in a pool of blood. It was starting to become his full being, run through his veins even. Sesshomaru let it out, his eyes turned red and the demonic markings on his body become numerous and bigger. His arm was almost fully purple and red. How soon until he took his true demon dog form… he didn't know only that when he did he wouldn't be able to wield Toukijin. 

            After this change came over Sesshomaru, Inuyasha realized that he would have to step it up a notch. He may have the skills and a reasonable amount of speed but if Sesshomaru did this… who knew? He was thinking about his next move and how to attack without coming in contact with Toukijin when suddenly out of no where Sesshomaru rushes forward. Swinging Toukijin madly in multiple 180 blows he was trying like a drunken mad man to land any blow just one on Inuyasha.

             And Toukijin just wanted blood, each swing was closer than the last with Sesshomaru's speed increasing with each step and each swing making Toukijin hungrier. Blood. It was close. Too close. Soon to be shed. It was taking longer than Sesshomaru and Toukijin wanted. Letting the hate flow from him, Sesshomaru released it and felt it melt with the evil of Toukijin. Double force. Alone, the power was great but together and under these circumstances… unstoppable. 

            "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed when she saw red being to pour from his left upper arm. It must have been a deep cut weighed down with hate that might not heal so fast because it gushed and splurted out freely and profusely. He wanted to out his right hand over to staunch it and keep it from looking so bad but he needed all the force he could use to wield Tetsusaiga.  Getting cut so deep and so soon in the arm was defiantly not planned. 

            "Dokkasou!" Sesshomaru announced as he began to spay his poins around Inuyasha. It began to seep into his wound, making it fester and become infected with demonic poison. His attack was rather short having early reaching the effect he wanted. His head was becoming cluttered and he was letting his emotions show. Sesshomaru knew he would have to return his face back to the emotionless, dispassionate state it was usually in. It would be harder to read that way. Unlike his hanyou brother who wore his feelings on his sleeve as so to speak. 

            "What's wrong whelp? Do you need Mommie to kiss your boo-boo?" Seshomaru commented without a pant unlike his brother, beginning to crumple to the floor. 

**_You mother get up_**

**_Come on get down with the sickness_**

**_You ****** get up_**

**_Come on get down with the sickness_**

**_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_**

**_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_**

**_Don't trym to deny what you feel_**

**_It seems that all that was good has died_**

**_And is decaying in me_**

**_It seems you're having some trouble_**

**_In dealing with these changes_**

**_Living with these changes_**

**_Oh no the world is a scary place_**

Sesshomaru decided to sheath Toukijin for now. A process that took the better half of the next ten minutes. Pulling out his whip he let the end hit Inuyasha's cheek before jumping into the air, jumping off the wall and onto the banister. This place was becoming too small. 

            "Come on, let's move outside. You die pinned to the tree your beloved Kikyo bound you too for fifty years."

**_Now that you've woken up the demon_**

**_In me_**

            Kagome rushed to Inuyasha to see if she could do something for his wound the moment that Sesshomaru let the door close behind him. Thank goodness Andrew hadn't woken yet. Inuyasha didn't want her help. He, like Sesshomaru, was full of old foolish demon pride and had to do everything his own way by himself. It had been that way for years. Until Kagome came.

             But if this was going to be his last battle he didn't want to say that even with her help he lost. Or that he lived because of her. What if she got caught in the crossfire? What if Kagome herself was hurt? He had to make sure she could be a safe distance away. But, is he did lose… maybe she could keep Sesshomaru from mutilating his body. So that when his children saw who their father was they might have a good picture of him dying proud to protect their mother and not one of miscellaneous body parts strewn across the shrine, swimming in a pool of blood. 

            "I – don't- need -  you're – help – woman" Inuyasha panted in rage. He _was_ going to win this on his own. 

            "Well at least let me get you a bandage for that gash ok?" Kagome smiled and walked into the bathroom. When she came back he was gone. "Where'd he go?" 

            "I don't need your help. Kagome. I have to fight on my own. Save you on my own." He was barely able to talk and use her real name transformed. His eyes were red. Marks were beginning to grow on his cheeks and other exposed skin. A lightening bolt ran down his chest. 

            "But Inuyasha-"

            "No Kagome. It's just one of those things. I have to do it on my own. You have helped me so much. Help me once more by staying out. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I have transformed." 

            "Even with the Tetsusaiga!" She gasped. 

            **_ It's just one of those days_**

**_When you don't wanna wake up_**

**_Everything sucks_**

**_Everything sucks_**

**_You don't really know why_**

**_But you wana justify_**

**_Rippin_****_ someone's head off_**

**_No human contact_**

**_And if you interact_**

**_Your life is on contract_**

**_Your best bet is to just stay away_**

**_Its just one of those days_**

****

            And he walked out the door. Ready to accept whatever fate awaited him. A scream pierced the night and brought Kagome fleeting to the door. She couldn't stay inside. If she couldn't be involved she at least had to see what happened. Kagome decided on staying right in front of the door. Easy access to an escape if needed. Kagome looked around and saw blood but couldn't tell who it was coming from. Then she saw. 

            A gash was streaking along one of the monstrous dog's hind legs. Sesshomaru transformed and was waiting with his back to Inuyasha when he burst through the door and attacked him. Tearing a huge gash that was currently being lapped up. Had he been smaller Kagome would have rushed to the dog's aide but this was no normal dog. If he wanted to stay alive Sesshomaru would have to resume his human form. And he did. 

            "Dear brother, I'm surprised. Attacking me like this. You already tore off my arm. What more do you want?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. 

            "I want you dead!" Inuyasha stated the obvious and settled in for a long hard battle. 

            "Oh, but Kagome would be terribly disappointed. She told me that after you left, she didn't care. That you were too much trouble. Too rash, never thought anything out. And were going to get yourself killed someday and leave her alone." Sesshomaru sighed as if it was pity. 

            "Enough!" 

**_Its all about the he says she says bul*****_**

**_I think you'd better quit_**

**_Letting s*** slip_**

**_Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip_**

**_Its all about the he says she says bul*****_**

**_I think you'd better quit_**

**_Talkin_****_ that s***_**

**_It's just one of those days_**

**_Feeling like a freight train_**

**_First one to complain _**

**_Leaves with the blood stain_**

**_Damn right _**

**_I'm a maniac_**

****

            He attacked using a full blown Kaze no Kizu, making Sesshomaru unsheathe Toukijin to block. They came up and clashed with little yellow sparks of lightening like things flowing from each sword with the opposing power so close. They backed off and Inuyasha took a deep breath before yelling "Iron Reber Soul Stealers!" and charging his opponent, wielding the Tetsusaiga with only his right hand, using the other for another attack. Sesshomaru didn't know which do dodge, choosing the former he leapt to the left ((Inuyasha's right)) and was surprised by a singled handed semi-air borne version of Kaze no Kizu hitting his mid-drift and head area rather than chest and legs. Having been air borne he left streaks of broken ground. He missed. 

            Why should he be surprised? A big attack like that, seen over and over… Sesshomaru would have to let his guard down to be hit… he would have to pull more than a rabbit out of his hat if he wanted to win. Maybe some of his new moves that he made up would work…

            "Kin no Katsu Ken*!" Inuyasha yelled and the whole area become surrounded with a blinding light that allowed him to continue forward and slash through Sesshomaru's right arm, almost severing it in half, before the light wore off. Even Kagome was surprised… she had never seen that move before. To have all that –light- come from a blade and him… was unthinkable. Sesshomaru seemed to think so. 

            "Hmph, so the dog learned a new trick. We'll have to see how well…" Sesshomaru said cracking his whip. 

            "Kin no Katsu Ken!" Inuyasha yelled and once again a light even brighter than the first shone from the sword and didn't blind but followed it, leading the way. "Saki Sho no Hikaru!" And engulfing the whole shrine in a light Inuyasha was able to land a few more swings using an aerial 900 degree swing.  Sesshomaru was slumped against the well house when it all cleared away. 

            **_You'd better watch your back_**

**_Cause I'm ******* up your program_**

**_And then you're stuck ypu_**

**_You just locked up_**

**_Next in line to get ****** up_**

**_You best bet is to just stay away _**

**_Its all about the he says she says bul*****_**

**_I think you'd better quit_**

**_Letting s*** slip_**

**_Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip_**

**_Its all about the he says she says bul*****_**

**_I think you'd better quit_**

**_Talkin_****_ that s*** punk_**

**_So come and get it_**

****

            "I see the whelp has improved but can all your tricks work against Toukijin?" Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the sword. His whip was gone. Toukijin was out. Inuyasha was out of breath, and Sesshomaru came running fast, in thr blink of an eye h e was two feet away from Inuyasha, drawing Toukijin back, ready to strike. At this point in time all Inuyasha could do was block. It started to smell like rain. 

            "Hurry up whelp. Attack me soon so it doesn't look like you just stood there. Let's finish this before it starts raining." Sesshomaru remarked snidely, while charging again and jumping in the air, hoping to bring the katana down on Inuyasha's head. 

            "Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha yelled to announce his reverse attack, throwing Sesshomaru's powerful blow right back at him. Not missing it's mark. 

            "Just because I'm younger and a hanyou, doesn't mean I'm weaker, Sesshomaru! Iron Reber Soul Stealers!" Inuyasha panted then attacked. 

**_So come and get it_**

**_I feel like ****_**

**_My suggestion _**

**_Is to keep your distant_**

**_Cause right now I'm dangerous_**

**_We've all felt like ****_**

**_And been treated like ****_**

**_All those_**

**_That wanna_****_ step up_**

**_You know I pack a chainsaw_**

**_I skin you're a** raw_**

**_And if my day keeps going this way_**

**_I just might break something tonight_**

**_You know I pack a chainsaw_**

**_I skin you're a** raw_**

**_And if my day keeps going this way_**

**_I just might break something tonight_**

****

            "Don't underestimate me Inuyasha and I will not underestimate you!" Sesshomaru yelled. He leapt onto the roof on the well house and from there pounced on Inuyasha full force with Toukijin giving Toukijin much more than deserved or needed power. Making Toukijin almost take over. So bloodthirsty; Toukijin would stop at no ends to avenge Inuyasha. Spill his blood, all of it. 

            Kagome watched in horror from the sidelines. Seeing the man she loved in a battle to the death with his older brother! She knew of the dislike and family feud but where they really going to go so far as to kill the other? And over her? Had she not acknowledged Sesshomaru…? But now, sure they both had their strengths and weaknesses.

            As she watched Kagome saw less rash movements from Inuyasha. She could tell he was thinking them through finally but, in doing this it took up time. Valuable time. Time that he may not be able to spare if he got hurt much more. The cut on his arm was only half healed. Add that to a dozen more scratches, any normal, sensible man would have pulled out and admitted defeat. Not Inuyasha. He had more than ten men's strength and speed but Sesshomaru had about 20. 

            _Although, _Kagome thought, _Inuyasha does have more heart. Sesshomaru doesn't. He could care less if he survived, so long as Inuyasha died too. Inuyasha just wants to live. Even if that means killing Sesshomaru._

            "AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha had been cut again, deep. This time in his leg. He could do nothing to staunch the blood this time. Only hope Sesshomaru didn't bring out the poison. But… that was probably intended. Along with the whip. Inuyasha looked back and jumped onto the rooftop of the shrine. Hoping to get a break even for just a second. 

            "Brother. You think I will give you rest now? DOKKASOU!" Sesshomaru transformed into his demon form again and started to breathe out his deadly poisonous breath. Filling all the surrounding air. Soon, the whole yard was filled with a layer about four feet high. Kagome shrieked and ran inside to close all the windows. Unfortunately, the moment she opened the door, it began to pour into the house, heading towards the living room and the stairs. 

            "Wench. You think but going and hiding behind a wooden house you can escape? My dokkasou is stronger than that!" Sesshomaru shouted from the yard as soon as he changed back into his human form. It was a wonder the police hadn't shown up yet.  Inuyasha saw the scene play out below him, although right now he was above all the poison it still made his leg sting more. Green stuff started to gather on the edges of it. He didn't dare check to see how deep it was. 

            Inuyasha ripped a piece off his inner haori and wrapped it around his leg. Within seconds blood started to soak through. He had to end this soon. Before he bled to death. Before the poison got to Kagome and Andrew. Before Sesshomaru won. 

A/n: Ok well yeah heres the next chapter! Ok you guys r gonna hate me when u hear this but this chapter was ten pages long. Over three times the normal chapter! That's not the bad part…. The bad part is that it only took me four hours to write…. I had some written out but only like a page…. Ok? And well it chould end soon because I'm hoping to finish this by May. So yeah your lookin at probably one more chapter like this… maybe a small one after that iono… ok well review please!


End file.
